Celestial Lightning: Imposing The Heavenly Realm
by ChocolateCarnival
Summary: When the Quincy Emperor vanishes several hours after invading the Reiōkyū and leaving it in ruins, it is up to the surviving Gotei-13 Captains and the Royal Guards to find him. Only, they have been searching for several years. Ichigo is sent across several countries as a scout and stumbles upon a dangerous and potentially life changing situation in the skies above Manhattan. Yaoi
1. Celestial Lightning: Part 1

Hello all my Honeys, it's been a while again but at least I have sat down to write something special and different for a change. I know I've been planning many things but nothing seems to be going my way lately so I'm just writing what comes to me. I've been dragging on with part 1 of this two-shot for long enough and it's about time that I hand it over to you before completing part 2. I was planning on making it a one-shot but it'll take too long and contain too many details. Sorry, I'll have split it.

Oh well, at least you get a treat for now. I'm still sick and not feeling well so **I'm taking it slow**, this **story is very dear** to me because **it's my first Crossover**. I'm hoping to make both worlds of **Bleach** and **Percy Jackson & The Olympians** fit together seamlessly but that takes a lot of work. I'm enjoying it though and I have much planned for the future. Just some warnings for this story please, it's going to be different than what I usually write so please heed them well.

**Celestial Lightning: Imposing The Heavenly Realm contains: M/M lemons, Crossover, Angst, Dark Fic, possible Dub-con/Non-con themes, 'sacrifice for safe travel'** (like offering one's virginity to be protected whilst travelling the sky)**, infidelity** (yes Zeus is married) and **violence. Possible use** of **Zangetsu/Lightning/Lighting Bonds** in the lemon and so forth. **BDSM** **themes**. This is a two-shot, meaning part 1 is the introduction to the characters and part 2 contains the lemons.

If any of the warnings have put you off, please turn back now. This fic is concentrated **on taboo and ****dark eroticism**, it's **NOT** for the light hearted.

The set pairing is: **Zeus (**Ζεύς**) x** **Kurosaki Ichigo (**黒崎 一護**)**

For now, please enjoy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Celestial Lightning: Imposing The Heavenly Realm<strong>

A kaleidoscope of colours bloomed, dispersed and fell hauntingly across the vast expanse of a beautiful early morning sky. The heavy darkness of a bitter night drawing to a close with a burst of blinding light as the rising sun illuminated distant steel and glass obelisks that were situated several thousand metres below two precariously halted sneaker clad feet. An interstellar blanket of glowing blues, oranges, purples, reds and magentas; birthed breathtakingly from the heavenly stratus, were suspended directly above a complex labyrinth of tarred streets, concrete buildings, small parks and skyscrapers that reached their pointy claws towards the emboldened heights of heaven. Manhattan, New York was throwing off the last vestiges of a sleepless night, the glittering lights extinguished one by one as an immense maze stretched so far into the distance that no focused eye could see the natural form of the land or rolling hills passed the outskirts of the city. Kurosaki Ichigo was struggling valiantly to sort through the magnitude of shattered dreams, helpless souls fallen from grace, the stench of death and despair and the number of otherworldly beings, so complex in composition with reishi and reiatsu, that he possessed no knowledge of their names. There were simply _too_ many things vying for his attention, too much to focus on that the young Shinigami was straining his senses to their limits simply by using a platform of hardened spirit particles to stand upon.

A malevolent wind was swirling restlessly around his form, tugging cautiously at the heavy cloak that the Zero Division had gifted him several years ago and the complex half-turban-like bandana of turquoise and gold silk that was meant to measure his shunpo so that his soul did not disintegrate when his speed became too much or the kido and magical barriers, spanned across the globe beyond Japan, had a chance to incinerate his existence when he broke through them by sheer force alone. It was just _too_ bad that the protective fabric didn't shield him from the icy coldness of high altitudes, Ichigo thought with a delayed shiver. The Royal Guards of the Zero Division, Ichigo, several of his friends and the surviving Gotei-13 Captains had all been trying to track down the faintest trace of Yhwach's presence across several continents for over two years now. Ever since the Quincy Emperor had vanished into the shadows after realizing his defeat was imminent, they had been attempting to find him and seal away his power before he had a chance to rebuild a stronger and much more frightening Wandenreich Empire than before. Soul Society had already been reduced to ruined ashes from the might of the Schatten Bereich (1*), they could not risk another chance that would turn the Thousand Year Blood War into a Two Thousand Year Blood War instead.

So, whilst the Soutaichō, the Zero Division and several Gotei-13 Captains protected the Reiou and rebuilt Seireitei into a stronger fortress several thousand miles and countries away; scouts with speed and agility like Ichigo were sent out across the world to search for any trace of the Kaiser's presence, his two companions, Jugram Haschwalth and their former friend Ishida Uryuu. Ichigo had been tasked with _this_ mission alone several weeks ago, however; Urahara having explained to him that his half Quincy inheritance was more likely to give him a better chance to sense Yhwach in large American cities where Shinigami tended to become overrun with the sensation of human souls, other worldly monsters, beings and forgotten Hollows that were unimportant to his task. _So much for doing something useful on the battlefield_, he thought vindictively. The young Shinigami had no idea how he was supposed to keep track of Yhwach even _with_ the link that bound them by blood. He had never been tempted to try. It honestly frightened him to think that he was related to one of the worst enemies Seireitei had ever encountered and he would one day have to face in battle by himself. Were it not for his intense loyalty to his friends and his unshakable sense of right and wrong, Ichigo would have been sure that the uneasy feeling twisting through his stomach were Seireitei's suspicions of his movements and fear of the Quincy power that flowed through his veins.

It was as if they were keeping him deliberately separated from important meetings and facts, downplaying his power and sealing away his potential to protect themselves if he were to turn against them. A startling revelation that made the seventeen-year-old more than a little sad when he was several thousand miles away from home. Transversing foreign countries, left without the ability to protect those close to him should they need him… Ichigo may be fast, able to travel large distances with single leaps of shunpo, but it would take more than a week with his fastest speed to reach any entrance into Seireitei from where he was today. But that didn't really matter, he had made it all the way to New York on a tip from Akon and a whisper of pure instinct that had guided him into foreign territory with a faint vapour trail of pure excitement. There was a strange sense of disturbed power humming through the air in this part of the world, causing a slow breath of unease to spill from petal pink lips as intense chocolate brown eyes narrowed down in determined challenge. It wouldn't be the first time that Ichigo had run into hostile Hollows, strange monsters that he was unable to recognize and indiscernible souls that rode the winds. Those who opposed him, fell by his blade easily enough as it became_ his_ duty to put an end to the purposeless sacrifice that had engulfed Soul Society for _far_ too long now.

Spending years in suspended anxiety whilst a war remained unfinished, left behind an uncontained sense of destruction that could engulf the world at any moment and Ichigo didn't like it. He had been unable to age a day in physical appearance since Zangetsu has been reforged, his newly awakened powers making it completely impossible to return to his human form without disintegrating it and causing more sorrow than was necessary. There was literally _no_ more going back. His soul was too powerful, his reiatsu too vast to contain and Kyōraku Shunsui had warned him that he'd have to live as a Shinigami for the rest of eternity. The Shiba Heir was needed for tasks that only _he_ could complete, the Last Sentinel, the Sixth Royal Guard and Soul Society's most powerful ally. But only for as long as they could keep his loyalty. Ichigo was _not_ stupid. The day that his family and friends were harmed or he was pushed too far, he would turn against Seireitei just as easily. He already felt like a prisoner on a leash, a bitter frown of disgust furrowing tangerine brows as the wind howled deafeningly in his ears. It didn't really matter, he supposed. He had other things to accomplish that day, like replenishing his reiatsu for example. Kirio-san had packed several special snacks for the long journey, telling him that he'd need all his strength if he were to enter a world beyond the influence of Soul Society and Shinigami.

Knowing fingertips were already curling gratefully around a traditional bamboo-leaf wrapped package, chocolate brown eyes gazing wistfully at the coming dawn as the entirety of Manhattan was bathed in the haunting light of a cheery summer morning. It truly was a beautiful sight. A hardened platform of reishi proving a wide berth for the orangette to sit down upon, absent fingertips breaking off little pieces of onigiri to nibble on as Zangetsu's dual presence hummed and purred contentedly against the edges of their Aruji's soul. The larger of the black Zanpactō were resting across a straightened back, only an elongated silk-wrapped hilt visible over Ichigo's left shoulder as the smaller companion blade, forged from the Quincy power running through his veins, brushed reassuring against a right thigh with the same sensation of overpowering strength as the Hollow portion of his dual inheritance did. The modern array of human clothes that Senjumaru had dressed him in beneath a beige travelling cloak, was so much more comfortable than the stifling black robes of a standard shinigami shihakushō. Secretly admiring the way that tight dark green jeans conformed sensually to long legs, white and black sneakers were settled on his feet and the folds of an intricately patterned short-sleeved green shirt, partially concealed by an array of stylish black belts and twining chains to suspend Zangetsu's small form from, shimmered proudly in the early light.

Four delicate golden chains were curled stylishly around a single belt loop, leading towards his back pocket where a wallet stuffed with human and Soul Society currency was kept for emergencies. A white, light green and turquoise zip-up hoodie, made from the Goddess Of Weave's reishi enriched fabric and immense skill, practically made the seventeen-year-old the most fashionable Shinigami to ever walk the surface of the earth. Not to mention the turquoise and gold pattered Arabic scarf that was tied around his hips, forming a triangle of silk for Zangetsu's sheath to rest against his right thigh as a mess array of tassels danced furiously and hypnotically to the whimsies of the wind. _'Shihakushō are bad omens in western civilization,' _The Royal Guard had said._ 'Plus I've never tried to designed modern fashions before.' _Those last words had been a clear indication that Ichigo was about to be taken advantage of. Not that it mattered much in the end. The clothes were comfortable and easy to move in, protecting him from harm even if they were a little _too_ fashionable for his tastes. Breaking off another piece of his rapidly diminishing snack, the intensifying morning light illuminated four silver loop earrings that were pierced, two-by-two, in the shell of his ears respectively. They had been a parting gift from Urahara-san, a clever invention constructed from a compilation of kido and technology to became translators capable of interpreting several different languages.

They could easily be used to understand dialects Ichigo was unfamiliar with and simultaneously translate words that the person he was communicating with, were unable to understand themselves. Though, no one had yet possessed the ability to talk to him. Shinigami were death gods after all, mortals with low reiatsu were incapable of sensing them. But Ichigo had a feeling there were several beings that possessed enough reiatsu to see him if he were to walk the city streets below. Which was why he stuck to the clouds, suspending himself in the heavens where large buildings became small and insignificant beneath his feet and only a vast horizon of clouds and endless azure planes stretched out before him. Ichigo had always loved travelling through the sky. The icy touch of the wind enveloping his form, the scent of ozone, brewing storms streaking like electricity across his skin… It made him feel alive, invigorated and lightheaded with bliss all at the same time. Even though there was a crumpled map nestled in his back pocket, marked with a page telling him where he was supposed to go in the vast stretch of steel, iron, concrete mass in front of him; the orangette had pretty much forgotten about it. He felt naturally drawn to the imposing and vast presence of the Empire State Building instead.

Ever since he had crossed the border into North America, he had been instinctually following the _one_ specific area that was much more spiritually charged than even Seireitei and Hueco Mundo combined. New York seemed like the perfect place for the Quincy King to conceal himself in, it was so vast and overrun with natural reishi that it would be hard for anyone in the Zero Division to feel his presence through the reiatsu interference that was ebbing and flowing through the atmosphere alone. Forcing an irritable hiss to roll from the tip of a pink tongue, the vibrant hair coloured teen cursed the bad fortune he had encountered as a scruffy array of messy orange locks fell forward dejectedly to conceal contemplative brown eyes from sight and simultaneously snap a fatigued mind back into the flow of reality. There was still much to do, so little time to complete it in and Ichigo had rested for long enough. Carefully wrapping up the remains of his impromptu breakfast to put away when he might need it later, sneaker clad feet had barely found a solid platform of reishi to balance himself on when the heavy press of black storm clouds abruptly surrounded him from all sides. There was a threatening rumble echoing through the sky, the wind picking up speed as a condensed blanket of clouds completely obscured Ichigo's vision of the city below and a sense of panicked entrapment skittered warningly across flawlessly tanned skin.

_Something was wrong_, his mind screamed. Proud shoulders were tensing defensively, a warning hum from two awakening Zanpactō echoing deafeningly through the depths of his soul as a flood of adrenalin saturated the erratic beat of a previously rested heart. Before Ichigo could contemplate shedding his travelling cloak to move more freely, he was forced to leap to the side when a blinding arc of lightning materialized into existence _right_ where he had been standing. 'Fuck!' He cursed wildly, the blast had missed him by a hair's breadth. If the orangette had not sensed an unusual amount of killing intent swirling to life above him, he would have been struck down by white-hot rage without remorse. The lingering sensation of static electricity was still dancing uneasily across his skin, the edges of a beige cloak smouldering with the remains of overwhelming heat as he hastily tugged the protective fabric and turban-like bandanna over his head and prepared to draw Zangetsu to defend himself. But something unnatural stopped him in his tracks, a startled yell forced painfully from heaving lungs as the atmospheric pressure increased exponentially around him and captured his form in a vice-like grip. A groan of anguish was echoing mournfully from luscious petal pink lips, several shivers of fear racing down Ichigo's spine as the temperature dropped dramatically and his breath frosted into ice crystals before his very eyes.

_'So_ cold! Perhaps travelling so high _wasn't_ a good idea—!'

'You _dare_ reach for your weapons whilst trespassing in my domain, boy?' A commanding baritone boomed powerfully, reverberating hauntingly through every cell of the orange haired teen's body as chocolate brown eyes widened with sheer trepidation and the very air was stolen from his lungs. It felt like he was breathing glass, unimaginable pain filling his lungs with every shallow inhalation as the world spun in dizzying circles around him. If Ichigo had not already been a soul, he was sure that he would have perished within seconds. It was becoming more and more difficult to control the defensive Blut that was countering the crushing force enveloping him from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He couldn't see who was attacking, he could only _feel_. And as his reiatsu rose in response to his panic, his instincts pressed back a wall of overpowering reishi to escape the invisible prison that was enclosing him against his will. The clouds rumbled threateningly in response, another flash streaking through the air as the orangette's immense speed aided him with just enough time to unsheathe Zangetsu's smaller blade and call upon the power of his own soul. The Zanpactō's surface was darker than pitch, glinting menacingly in the overcast light as a razor sharp tip created a rip of blue light in the air and an apathetic whisper of 'Getsuga Tenshō' ignited the angered storm around him with a powerful and ceaseless ocean of blinding light blue reiatsu.

And not a second too soon. The echoes of his heavenly lunar fang had just intercepted another explosion of lightning, severing a thick column of searing power before it could have engulfed him whole as his power tore through the heavenly planes and heavy black clouds to dispersed the oppressive force seeking to push him to his knees. But it wouldn't be enough to stop the next attack, Ichigo was sure of that. There was something otherworldly about that lightning…it was far above any watered down version that the Quincy 'T' had tried to overpower him with—.

'I've been observing your travels through my domain for a week now, child. You have outrun every storm and monster I have sent, you stand before me in bold challenge and I don't know whether to be infuriated or impressed.' The baritone claimed angrily, this time softening its frightening volume as the air shimmered light blue several metres in front of Ichigo and a tall figure materialized into sharp focus with a booming clap of thunder. Before the orange haired Shinigami could draw Zangetsu's larger blade in defence, an intense pair of electric blue eyes pinned him down with a well-aimed and commanding glare. The shadow draped form was raising his right hand out in front of him regally, almost as if he was calling upon the currents in the air and simultaneously used a dense mass of clouds to stride across nonchalantly. The howling winds were tugging restlessly at a thigh-length trench coat, spreading black folds menacingly behind him as neatly polished black shoes stepped across a downy surface with fluid and graceful ease. '_Sheathe_ your swords, Son of Hades. If you dare draw Stygian Iron in my presence, I will strike you down and chain you to your father's throne for eternity.' The words were reverberating with such power that Ichigo reluctantly obeyed, narrowed chocolate brown eyes struggling to focus on anything around him as the heavens became so dark with storm clouds that it was dimmer than midnight.

The brief shaft of light that his Getsuga Tenshō had created was already closing, the heavy shadows making it near impossible to see until another flash of lightning and a deafening _boom_ cracked the heavenly plane. _The Son of Hades?_ He asked himself. Stygian Iron? His father's throne? Ichigo had _no_ idea what this man was talking about, his mind was already spinning enough as it was…he couldn't—. Before a single query could leave his lips, he was forced into silence by sheer surprise. Standing before him now was a tall man with dark, messy and chin-length black hair. Neatly combed, falling across a furrowed forehead into intense stormy blue eyes and perfectly styled; it looked strangely dishevelled but well put together even in the grips of howling windstorm as tailored clothes accentuated a strong frame that held itself with such regal poise and awe-inspiring power that the orangette had an overwhelming urge to bow his head forward out of pure respect and beg for forgiveness. A neatly trimmed black beard was only adding to the severity of the ethereal being's angered scowl. He was timeless, ageless, the personification of the storm he was clearly keeping under strict control as clutched in his right hand, was a two metre mass of blinding, dancing and arcing light.

Only when the orangette forced himself to look closer, did he realized that it was a live and sparking lightning bolt. This was the wrath of the heavens. A deadly weapon that could incinerate his soul and kill him within seconds and it was already charging the air with shocks of electricity and heated arcs of spidery blue light to capture its intended target with an inescapable net. For the first time since Ichigo had ventured into unknown lands far beyond Japan, he was struck with a whisper of fear. He, who had stood in front of the Quincy King, the Reiou, the Royal Guards and Aizen without flinching, was now shivering with cold sweat in the presence of a celestial being he could not understand. But he would _not_ admit defeat, sharp eyes lifting upwards boldly even when the pressure in the air forced him buckle and bend down on one knee the moment that regal low-heeled shoes came to a halt in front of him. A forefinger and thumb was tipping his chin upwards firmly, forcing chocolate brown to collide with stormy blue that were glowing just as brightly as lightning as they searched dark brown eyes intently for something that only the older soul could understand. A black silk scarf was tumbling forward to tickle a dainty nose, forcing a sneeze from Ichigo's throat as the dark colours complimented his captor's pale skin and a pinstriped waist-coat accentuated a sky blue tie that was just as unruffled and unfazed as the rest of the man's appearance was.

He was definitely foreign… Shapely eyebrows, an exceedingly tall frame and double eyelids gave it away instantly. Just as the source of his power was completely different from any ally or foe Ichigo had ever faced before. He didn't know what was going on anymore, his mind was—.

'A Child of Hades unafraid of invading my territory? A sword strong enough to counter a blast from my Master Bolt? Do you even_ know_ whose presence you are standing in? I am Zeus, Lord Of The Sky, King of Olympus, Emperor of Gods, the God Of Honour, Justice and Lightning and _you_ have trespassed on my domain. I want to know _what_ in Hades' name you are doing here and how are you able to travel the skies so freely and with such unimaginable speed to outrun my storms?' Ichigo shivered deeply, his mind reeling with the information that he had just been given as he tried to comprehend any words or find an appropriate answer to appease the Lord Of The Sky's anger before it could become worse.

God, he corrected himself. He was kneeling in the presence of a god… But his mind didn't want to believe that. The Reiou and Aizen's weak attempt to become a god had been nothing like this, they were completely different and yet…Ichigo had a feeling that he just unconsciously pissed off the most powerful being of them all.

* * *

><p>1* - Schatten Bereich – Shadow Territory<p>

I know this is a crossover and many will not understand the entire Bleach world and Percy Jackson world at the same time, if I have mentioned something you don't then please PM your questions and I will explain them to the best of my abilities. I more an expert in Bleach so I tend to forget that not everyone has the same knowledge as I do, I'll be happy to explain any confusing parts to you from both worlds.

Other than that, thank you for reading. I really appreciate it. If I can get a small review for my work, I'd be eternally grateful to you and may even update faster. I'd like to know if my first Crossover has been a success so far. But for now, I need to run. I hope you enjoyed.

Yours Always

Chocolate Carnival


	2. Celestial Lightning: Part 2

I'm sorry my honeys, it's taken too long now to get anything productive done so I've decided to make this a Three-shot. I've been so sick that I couldn't finish this sooner and for now I'll gift you part 2, it's not much but I need to at least get something out. This story is very complex because I don't want to compare strengths between the Percy Jackson and Bleach worlds, this is simply a Crossover…not a battle of who or what's better.

One world merging with the other, new customs and so on. Other than that, I need to get something done and hopefully posting this part will motivate to finish Part 3 more quickly, which'll contain about another 5000 - 8000 or so words. Only the lemon and the conclusion is left and that'll hopefully not take longer than Sunday to finish if I don't start on something else. But I'll list all the warnings again, so please heed them:

**Celestial Lightning: Imposing The Heavenly Realm contains: M/M lemons, Crossover, Angst, Dark Fic, possible Dub-con/Non-con themes, 'sacrifice for safe travel'** (like offering one's virginity to be protected whilst travelling the sky)**, infidelity** (yes Zeus is married) and **violence. Possible use** of **Zangetsu/Lightning/Lighting Bonds** in the lemon and so forth. **BDSM** **themes**. This is a three-shot, meaning part 1 & 2 is the introduction to the characters and part 3 contains the lemons.

If any of the warnings have put you off, please turn back now. This fic is concentrated **on taboo and ****dark eroticism**, it's **NOT** for the light hearted.

The set pairing is: **Zeus (**Ζεύς**) x** **Kurosaki Ichigo (**黒崎 一護**)**

Please enjoy and thank you for those who have reviewed, I truly appreciate all your support.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Celestial Lightning: Imposing The Heavenly Realm<strong>

'A Shinigami from the Eastern Countries?' Zeus asked himself almost absently, intense blue eyes trained thoughtfully upon the small figure that was kneeling before his throne on one knee like a seasoned warrior. The shimmering quality of the child's clothes, the sensation of his power, the dual black Stygian swords that he wielded and the overwhelming strength of his presence had been what had drawn the Lord Of The Sky's attention towards the interloper streaking across his domain for over a week now. Only, the brat transversed large distances so rapidly that the King of Olympus struggled to form storms fast and heavy enough to contain him. At first he had thought that Hades had broken the vow that the Big Three had sworn on the River Styx several decades ago by siring an unknown heir. It was entirely possible that the oldest of the three had claimed the boy in secret, trained him in the Underworld to usurp the Olympian King and sent him to do his father's bidding now that Mount Olympus was in such a precarious state. And with the Titan War just barely survived, the imminent threat of Gaia waking herself looming on the horizon…even Zeus could tell that it would be the perfect opportunity for anyone to take advantage of his weakness. However, he had yet to sense a single lie in a lilting and beautiful tenor that was recounting the harrowing events that had lead the young Death God across the pacific ocean towards Manhattan in the first place.

Bowing respectfully in a room full of Olympians who were occupying nine of the twelve individual thrones and rose more than three metres in physical height, the seventeen-year-old displayed a remarkable ability to stay calm and collected despite the magnitude of the situation surrounding him. There was not a single tremor in his voice, not a whisper of deception discolouring his soul and as an eerie stillness enveloped him protectively, it obscured the vast amount of power that glowed like dancing embers in fathomless chocolate brown eyes. It was almost unnerving to look straight into those dark orbs, Zeus thought to himself absently. They were far too intense for such a young godling. Kurosaki Ichigo was clearly _not_ who or what Zeus had first thought him to be. He could sense that the Shinigami had a fiery temper; the wild spark of fury that flickered across depthless pools, the deadly scowl furrowing tangerine brows and the way that elegant hands were clenched into frustrated firsts by his side was _more_ than telling enough. He was quite beautiful bathed in the burning hearth of the Olympian throne room, dancing flames igniting scruffy orange locks even brighter than before as an aura of exotic sensuality radiated hypnotically from flawlessly tanned skin. Luscious petal pink lips were also pressed down in a thin line whenever the orangette tried to reel back emotions rising to the surface of his thoughts unbidden of permission.

He was quite restless too, displaying the characteristic ticks of a battle hardened Demigod as elegant fingertips constantly reached towards the hilts of two unusually shaped blades to reassure himself of their presence. The only reason why Zeus had allowed the teen to keep his weapons was because when Ares had tried to take them away, the God Of War had recoiled with a strange mixture of fear and awe the moment that he discerned the _true_ power in the depths of those blades. _'It's unnatural,'_ he had muttered. _'Forged from the kid's soul…split and balanced with death…the power is _so_ immense…I can't…'_ A seemingly _troublesome _problem_, _yes. The child already possessed an uncontained strength inside him that _clearly_ did not like to be restrained and the Lightning God did not enjoy tempting beings that could cause considerable damage to his home if agitated enough. Regardless of the possible threat that the Japanese Shinigami posed, he was given the benefit of the doubt simply because of his courteous and humble manners. Taking off his shoes by the temple doors so that he did not taint consecrated ground, apologizing formally for intruding on a god's realm and sacrificing burnt offerings with a lulling sutra to honour the God of the House in the large altar placed to the left of the room - had consequently filled the palace with the scent of cherry blossoms, ice, silk and fragrant spices that could only come from the Fareast.

Hidden beneath a wild and punkish exterior of dark green, turquoise and white modern clothes, vibrantly coloured hair and the unsettling sensation of a barely tamed monster dwelling inside the seventeen-year-old's soul; there existed the unfailing pride of a formidable warrior and selfless Hero. The aura surrounding the orangette was also near blinding with commanding strength, seeping from his skin _just_ like the vast flash of blue light that had intercepted a direct blast from the Olympian King's Master Bolt. The very air was condensing and intensifying with heavy pressure, creating an unknown and oppressive sensation that none of the gods had truly encountered before as it flowed freely from a lithe frame and fought desperately to escape the confines of the orangette's soul. Or was it flowing from his sheathed swords? It was abruptly reeled back however, when Ichigo became aware of the shift in the atmosphere himself and a bottom lip was tugged between biting teeth to regain some form of frustrated self-control. For a single moment Zeus could have sworn that intense chocolate brown eyes had become flecked with pure and instinctual gold. Causing a ripple of unease to echo across the gods in response, hooded brown eyes glanced away wearily when the God of War's killer intent pushed back in retaliation and a woman with intense grey eyes cast a judgemental gaze over their guest as if he was _already_ considered an unforgivable threat.

'What do you think you are—?!' Before Ares could rise from his throne and cause a fight, Zeus was surprised when chocolate brown eyes flashed with commanding strength and the orangette rose to his feet with regal and noble elegance of his own. 'Look, it is obvious that neither of us have a clue how each other's powers work or how we will fare in fight. I was only inducted into the Royal Guards two human years ago, I have only awakened my Shinigami powers for four or five and my companions of the Zero Division are millennia older and more experienced with diplomacy than me. I was given the title: Dexyuaru-shin (1*), The Deity of Duality because I am the first being that is perfectly balanced between Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy and Human. I am considered the Last Sentinel, the last pillar to protect the Reiou and it has become_ my_ duty to hunt down the Quincy Emperor before he has a chance to destroy more than just Soul Society and the Reiōkyū. You have my humblest apologies for trespassing on your territory unannounced. I am willing to do whatever it takes to avoid more unintentional discord with the nobles gathered here but there's one thing you'll have to forgive. My powers are unstable, my two Zanpactō are newly forged and one of them _is _the embodiment of my Hollow instincts. He is _not_ easily placated and often stirs like this when powerful presences are in close proximity. I can assure you that I am_ not_ here to bring misfortune and despair—.'

'You talk as if those swords are alive, kid! They are weapons, tools for destruction and you may have appeased Lord Zeus with your good manners but I know a threat when I see one. Death, Death Gods, Shinigami, Souls…there is a reason why Hades is never truly welcome here! It should be the same for you. You reek of rot and despair…a demon that could only have been spawned from _his_ seed!' Before any response could break out and the King of Olympus had a chance to raise his hand for silence, Kurosaki Ichigo vanished in the blink of an eye and reappeared in front of the War God with elegant fingertips curled around the shaft of a large golden spear. Narrowed chocolate brown eyes were gazing boldly into red tinted glasses, daring the ethereal being to speak out whilst all eyes were trained on them and several quiet gasps of surprise echoed into the distance of the approaching noontide. 'I pity your ignorance, Bastard! Do you think your spear and shield are merely tools to further the cause of war? Can you not hear the wailing despair of your weapon's unacknowledged soul? Perhaps the East and West are different, but Zangetsu _has_ a soul and personality all of his own. They are alive, they are me and I am them. Calling their name imbues me with strength, blesses me with my rightful inheritance and unifies an unshakable resolve within me to _never_ lose. They are _not_ tools, they are _bound_ to me eternally as I am to them.'

'A Zanpactō will _only_ answer the call of its master and I am irrevocably their Master! You can try to touch them, I dare you Old Man. But you'll lose your hand and heart as a result of your arrogance.' Taking a cautious step backwards, Ichigo curled his right hand around the hilt of Zangetsu's larger blade to soothe away the sword's restlessness as chocolate brown eyes narrowed down in a glare when his words were abruptly brushed aside with a nonchalant: _'You've got spunk, kid, but spare me the Zen teachings…I _wrote_ the book on war and destruction. Those weapons are nothing but tools.'_ For some reason Ichigo could only feel an unnatural rage boiling in the pit of his stomach as he took a steady of leap of shunpo away from his opponent and tensed his shoulders defensively. Oh, how he _yearned_ to disprove those words! To _show_ the War God Zangetsu's terrifying difference to weapons forged without their owner's soul. 'After what you just said?!' Ichigo yelled accusingly. 'The fear you showed when you tried to take them?! I—.' A deafening boom of thunder suddenly interrupted any other thought Ichigo had been planning to express as the Lord Of The Sky rose from his throne and stood at his full height. Coming to a halt right behind the restless Shinigami, the dark haired King turned enraged lightning blue eyes upon the warring exchange with clear disapproval and growing impatience.

'Ares! If you'd control your power and insults for once! You are agitating a situation I'd rather not complicate more than it already is. And young Death God from the East, it is forbidden for immortals to touch or take each other's symbols of power without express permission. Which is probably why my son couldn't take your swords from you earlier. You are a god, a newly born godling as you said, but a god nonetheless. Ares would have been in violation of the ancient laws by acting on his own. There are certain rules in this House, child, and you'll have to learn to abide by them. You seem to have more etiquette than the average Demigod that stumbles across my floors with shoes on, tracking the filth of the world onto my sacred ground without an offering for their rudeness or a prayer for peace and goodwill under my protection. However, that does not excuse your trespass or appease my anger completely.' The commanding baritone rumbled threateningly, several pairs of eyes turning towards the God Of The Sky as a thigh-length trench coat was readjusted across strong shoulders and a spark of anger saturated brilliant blue eyes with a strange mixture of lust and lingering irritation. In the rays of the golden sun, the Lord Of The Sky looked much more imposing and impressive than Ichigo had first thought as the older being took his seat once more and made sure that the orangette's full attention was turned towards the god holding judgement in his hands.

'This council was called to decide your fate, Kurosaki Ichigo. As Ares rightfully noted, you_ are_ a threat. We are already in a difficult situation. You can be an enemy sent to overthrow Olympus, you can be an agent working for Gaia who is bent on wreaking havoc across the continents whilst waking. Or you can be linchpin for the gods of the East who have finally decided to invade the West. After listening to your plight, the circumstance that led you here and the quest you have undertaken to save your home, I have decided to dismiss your trespass in crossing my domain without permission. You are clearly ignorant of our existence just as we are ignorant of yours.' Several sparks of lightning were dancing curiously across Zeus' fingertips, his palm curling thoughtfully around the Master Bolt as an unusual smile of satisfaction crossed pale lips when chocolate brown orbs gazed up at him with slight trepidation and a fiery spark of wild eroticism he'd like nothing more than to set free from its restrictive bonds. 'Father! You cannot seriously contemplate offering asylum to this child? We do not know his origin or just _how_ powerful he is! It is not a wise decision to welcome him on Mount Olympus whilst it is closed to all others! The Solstice is several months away and your Queen is—.' Holding up his hand for silence, Zeus shook his head in exasperation as a deep scowl settled between dark brows and all eyes turned towards him in anxious concern.

'Your council is wise as always Athena. But I have already considered the matter at length and made my decision. Kurosaki Ichigo will not be punished for his trespass. However, he will also not be allowed free passage through my domain _without_ proper sacrifice and tribute. So, we are at a crossroads young Shinigami. I have decided to spare your life but you will not be able to leave here until you have offered me a reason to protect you further and assist you with your quest. Gods do not do favours for free and as the King Of Olympus, I'm not allowed to show mercy to even my own descendants…much less a godly being from the Eastern Countries.' A mutter of agreement echoed triumphantly through the vast temple, several heads shaking with disapproval when Zeus declared the orangette a formal guest in the main palace until such a time that a decision could be made and further action could be taken. Ichigo could only stare at the Lord Of The Sky in disbelief. He had a sinking feeling that he had nothing of true value to sacrifice to these gods, he was merely a lowly Shinigami that still thought and acted like a teenager. And by the time the room cleared of all its occupants, the Sixth Royal Guard of the Reiōkyū was desperately fighting an internal battle with himself to not show the glimmer of distress that was taking over the erratic beat of his heart and the helplessness of the situation that was engulfing him whole.

There were only two Olympians left in the majestic temple several agonizing minutes later, the unusual throne to the right of the Lightning God occupied by a messy black haired male that was observing Ichigo with glowing sea-green eyes and a large trident resting nonchalantly in the palm of his hand. He was dressed like a cliché beach tourist, Ichigo thought to himself…even when the older being's presence was only slightly below the King Of Olympus in strength and power. As he stood, he shrunk down to the size of a human and turned his attention towards their newly claimed guest with a gentle smile and curled a surprisingly reassuring palm around trembling shoulders. 'The world in not always kind, Shinigami, even gods like us cannot defy fate. Now that you have seen the influence of the Greek Gods, there aren't many that will willingly grant you safe passage across these planes except Zeus and myself. However crossing the ocean and sky under our protection is not an easy barter to make considering the monsters you'll attract.' _Monsters_? Frowning in confusion at those words, petal pink lips were just about to ask a question when the taller being stepped away from him and gazed challengingly up at the Lord Of The Sky. 'The sacrifice that my bother requires, Kurosaki Ichigo, is not as complex and materialistic as you may think. Accepting the conditions surrounding it however, may not be the most willing and consensual choice you'll be allowed to make.'

_'Be gentle with this one, Zeus. He's an innocent.'_ Poseidon whispered in fluid Ancient Greek, sea green eyes observing the confusion swimming in chocolate brown orbs when the orangette clearly did not understand the words he had just spoken. The dark haired god offered one more encouraging smile to the teen in response however, shaking his head in exasperation when his youngest brother suddenly stood with an angered scowl and yelled the characteristic: _Stay-out-of-it-Poseidon _argument. Luckily the Shinigami didn't understand them, otherwise he would have balked at the array of swear words and claims of ownership that echoed deafeningly into the distance. Ichigo merely lifted his fingers nervously and tapped the four silver-loop earrings pierced in the shell of his ear, wondering briefly if the device had malfunctioned because several words were no longer being translated. But that thought soon trailed off when the argument quieted down and the god with kind green eyes, disappeared in a column of shimmering water that left behind the haunting scent of the ocean and an intoxicating mixture of wildflowers. Regardless of the comfort Ichigo had briefly found in Poseidon's short-lived presence, he was now left alone in the company of a god who had decided to spare his life but wanted him to make a sacrifice before he would be allowed to continue on his way…

Suddenly things _didn't_ look so good anymore, Ichigo shivered with apprehension. Shifting from foot to foot anxiously when intense blue eyes studied him closely, the orangette was _so_ sure that all his thoughts would be read in a single moment as his secrets were about to be laid bare without permission. Before anything catastrophic could happen and he accidentally drew Zangetsu out of fear, Zeus allowed a weary sigh to spill from his lips as he returned to the normal size of a human and came to stand by Ichigo's side. Offering a gentle smile to his newly claimed guest, the older being adjusted a black silk scarf around his collar so that the watery fabric fell evenly against his lapels and he consciously made an effort to not look so intimidating as before. It was difficult to pull off with a two metre lightning bolt clutched in the palm of his hand, though. So the God of Olympus sealed the weapon away in a smaller crystal cylinder that was two feet in length and capped with Celestial Bronze on each end. Anxious chocolate brown eyes were still clouded with a touch of fear regardless of the change however, displaying a vibrant array of emotions that the Lord Of The Sky wanted to both ease away and ignite in a rush of uncontained bliss_ just_ to see how the youthful teen would react to a taste of the forbidden.

Ever since he had laid his eyes upon the young immortal with vibrantly coloured hair, warm chocolate brown eyes and scowling, exotically, attractive features; he had decided he wanted to mark this one for himself. He wasn't about to let anyone interfere with his plans, even when it seemed like Poseidon had already guessed his motives behind the light ruling. There was only one offering that Zeus would accept for further passage after all…

_A sacrifice of innocence and the ultimate submission of the heart. _

He was the King Of Gods, the God Of Lightning and his protection and help was _never_ easy to secure… It was only natural that his asking price for protection would be high.

**...**

'The Council Room is far too intimidating for honoured pleasantries, young Ichigo. I apologize that you had to witness it so soon after the shock of entering Olympus under unexpected circumstances.' _Unexpected circumstances were an understatement_, Ichigo thought to himself indigently. He was still not entirely sure what had happened or what was going on around him, his mind was spinning with all the events that had taken place and the sheer magnitude of Mount Olympus that was stretched out across the noontide horizon beyond several metre tall verandas and beautifully carved balustrades. Vast temples of shimmering white, palaces adorned with large marble columns, niches, bronze braziers, beautiful fountains, lavish green gardens, silver and gold statues, drifting spirits, creatures he had never seen before and godly beings weaving in and out of the large marketplace below; was a definite shock to his system. The Lord Of The Sky's personal citadel, overlooking the home of the gods, truly was _utterly_ breathtaking. The wraparound porch that they were currently transversing accentuated a monumental structure of perfect Ancient Greek architecture and soaring arches that were reaching boldly for the unbelievable heights of the cosmos. And suspended above golden domes and intricately muraled roofs, stretched a wide blue sky in all directions with fluffy clouds that glittered near silver in the bright rays of the late-morning sun.

'T-this is your home…i-it's…' _Like nothing I had ever seen before_, Ichigo added to himself privately. The Reiōkyū had possessed its own magnitude of majesty and beauty, the Human World contained only crumbling relics of places like this in Ancient Greece. China and Japan only had sparingly few temples and castles of such royalty left. But _this_ was the first time that Ichigo was faced with the sheer size and awe-inspiring beauty of the gods of the West. He could hardly breathe, the very air was perfumed intoxicatingly with sweet honey and blooming elderflower as bare feet simply froze for several minutes so that he could process what he was seeing and bask in the cool shade of marble awnings and granite floors beneath him. Chocolate brown eyes were eagerly sweeping across the valley, catching a glimpse of the mountainous structure that was suspended several thousand feet above the Empire State Building by godly forces. This was— 'The home of the gods.' A rumbling baritone answered his thoughts quietly. 'You are lucky to see it, young godling. I don't allow just anyone up here, in fact no one's been allowed entrance since most of the damage from the war was repaired four months ago.' Speaking of a recent war, Ichigo was forced to remember the paranoid accusations that the Lightning God had made when the ethereal being had first made his presence known to the stunned travelling Shinigami.

There was no amount of physical damage to the valley, springs and olive groves that Ichigo could see. But an unusual amount of tension and suspicion had surrounded his unannounced arrival two hours earlier. The encompassing atmosphere of this separated world was tainted with same sensation of loss and forlorn fatigue that hung over the ruins of Seireitei. These gods were defensive of their territory for good reason, they too seemed to have suffered the trials and tribulations of a merciless and unwanted war. Quietly observing the intensity of the sun with tensed shoulders, partially shadowed orange locks were ruffled playfully by the lilting breeze as the orange haired teen briefly turned his attention back to the large and imposing Throne Room they had just left behind. Tugging the hood of a turquoise and light green hoodie down to his shoulders, elegant fingertips dragged fretfully through newly revealed messy and scruffily-long tangerine strands to hopefully settle the unease that was rushing through his blood when the older being began walking deeper into the palace. 'I sort of understand now why you perceive my presence as such a threat.' Ichigo noted quietly, bare feet falling in step a little behind the King Of Olympus as bright blue eyes glanced over a strong shoulder and promptly burned through the orangette's soul with such fierce power that the seventeen-year-old was afraid to cause more upset than he already had.

'Do you now?' A lilting baritone purred almost amusingly, regal fingertips waving through the air nonchalantly as several servants dressed in gossamer white chitons and long snowy hair approached them with platters of food and drink held up in offering. They were completely intangible, translucent like ghosts and carried with them the unusual sensation of a summer breeze as long curling black lashes blinked owlishly in surprise and Ichigo tried to discern their motives when unreadable and colourless eyes swept across his form with matronly concern and a flash of childlike curiosity. 'Tsk, _Aurai_ and their manners. Please excuse their enthusiasm, they never wait until my guests have crossed the threshold into the palace first. We'll dine in the honoured guest quarters, you may disappear for now.' Shivering softly when one of the woman brushed passed him and abruptly vanished in a swirling breeze, chocolate brown eyes could only stare wide-eyed at the empty space that was left in front of him. He could have sworn that there had been five or six wispy…vaporized…woman_ two_ seconds ago. 'You are indeed one lucky godling, Kurosaki Ichigo. Wind and cloud nymphs rarely take well to unannounced visitors on Mount Olympus. They are exceedingly timid creatures. Your presence though, is unusually repelling with the sensation of death and attractive with sincere spirit and human vulnerability at the same time. I can't figure out—.'

'You mentioned something about Hades earlier, that other red-sunglass-Ossan (2*) too. Are death gods and souls not welcome here? I keep getting the feeling that I'm compared to this 'Hades' but my father is a pureblood Shinigami and the Head of the Shiba family. I'm lucky enough to have inherited most of my mother's gentleness rather than his roughness and insane personality but I don't think Isshin would be very happy if someone kept calling me someone else's son. I did inherit his Shinigami power and the colour of his eyes after all, he's quite a formidable opponent on the battlefield.' A thoughtful hum echoed quietly through the complex hallways and stately rooms, a contemplative silence descending upon the two walking gods until the orange haired teen was lead into a large and lavish suite filled with expensive silk drapes, open windows, imposing Grecian columns, intricate furniture, deep purple hangings and a large canopy bed standing on a raised platform in the centre of the room. Draped with wispy and silver gossamer curtains that fluttered lazily in the breeze, a vast array of silky white and light blue pillows decorated an eiderdown down duvet that was patterned with a mix of light purple and differing shades of blue like the falling dusk. Upon a marble table to their left, where a large garden with running water features and blood red roses bloomed freely on the terrace, was the most delectable spread of fruit and drinks Ichigo had ever seen.

'Take a seat, Ichigo.' Zeus noted generously several seconds later, elegant fingertips curling around a golden chalice that was filled to the brim with red wine as he took a seat and allowed electric blue eyes to dance heatedly over his guest's form when Ichigo did the same and gazed in awe at platters before him. 'I'll answer your questions in a moment, child. First you need to know the rules of my House. When entering, it is customary to make burnt offerings in Hestia's Hearth and my altar, which you've already done. So thank you for the honour and taste of your home country. Secondly, if I have claimed you as a guest, then it is customary for me to provide you with food and drink from my own kitchens. It means that I am welcoming you into my home, providing you protection for as long as you stay and trusting you to not betray my hospitality.' Nodding in understanding at those words, Ichigo nervously rubbed sweaty palms against the rough fabric of dark green jeans until he managed to subdue the tremor in his hands and curled his palm around a crystal glass that was filled with honey coloured apple juice. He didn't want to drink alcohol, it was too risky. Considering that he was underage and there was no way of knowing what was to come, the orange haired teen still had no idea how to ask the Lord Of The Sky what he wanted from him or how he was going to provide it—.

_'The sacrifice that my bother requires, Kurosaki Ichigo, is not as complex and materialistic as you may think…'_ The words that Poseidon had spoken to him earlier, were coming back to him now…echoing deafeningly through his mind as a lingering shiver of caution raced coldly down his spine. It was—.

'To answer your previous question; Hades is the Lord Of The Dead. He rules the Underworld, Erebus. Ares has a lot of discontent for the gods and goddesses, so you shouldn't bother yourself with his words too much. My oldest brother does not have an official throne on Olympus, yes, and he always locks himself away in the Underworld with his grudges and dead souls. But that does not mean that he is not welcome. Three thousand years ago was a lot different than it is now, our family has had many feuds and times of peace since ancient times. The truth is, we owe a lot to Hades specifically. He and his son helped save Olympus several months ago. Without them, the entire world would probably in be in ruins by now. The reason why your presence isn't received well is because you smell of the Underworld Ichigo. It feels like you've handled a lot of souls and Greeks tend to think of death as bad omens…especially so soon after a war.' Listening intently to the flow of a commanding baritone, Ichigo became strangely lulled by the words as he brought the rim of a crystal glass to his lips. Transparent condensation had already formed on the sides, dripping coolly across steady fingertips as a tentative sip of icy amber-coloured liquid filled his mouth. Expecting the taste of iced green tea or apple juice to fill his moth, the orange haired teen chocked instead when iced chocolate milk slid down his throat and burned a comforting warmth through the pit of his stomach.

It was like he was six years old again, his mother had just brought him a treat after Judo practice and the winding path of the Karasu River was spreading out before them in the sunset as she held onto his hand and led him home with a gentle smile and her beautiful voice singing a lilting tune of joy. When he snapped back into reality with a lazy blink, the world abruptly shifted back into focus as he gazed down at the contents of his glass with a burning sting searing his eyes and a notable tremor shaking his hands. 'W-wha…what the _hell_ was that?! I-I…' Ichigo couldn't form the words to explain what had happened or what he had just felt, it was too personal to share and as he looked up with hazy confusion, lightning blue eyes were gazed at him thoughtfully before a gentle hand reached across the table to guide the crystal glass back onto a solid surface before the contents could spill across a pristine tablecloth. A spark of unusual sensation was racing up Ichigo's arm where tanned skin touched his, a lump of pure emotion forming in his throat as a warm palm cupped his cheek and brushed away a shameful droplet of emotion that was clinging to the corner of his lashes. So gentle, Ichigo thought dazedly. For someone who possessed such a frightening presence, the Lord Of The Sky had a warm side to him that the orangette yearned to discover as he abruptly jerked his head back to create some distance between them and tugged his bottom lip between his teeth.

'I-I don't understand…I—.'

'Nectar, Ichigo. The food and drink of the gods. Humans cannot consume it without their blood turning to fire and their bones to ash, too much of it can kill a Demigod too. But for us, it is like fine wine. I assumed you knew about it, that's why you chose it. Do the gods of the East not have special food and drink for Shinigami or the Royal Guards that protect the Soul King?' Ichigo nodded dazedly, unsure if he wanted to dare another sip from the glass in case he became so lost in the warmth of that memory that he forgot his duty and what he had come to accomplish. 'It's nothing in comparison to this, however.' He noted. 'I offered Kirio-san's Onigiri to you earlier, her food and drinks are created out her reiatsu for special purposes.' Picking at a fresh bowl of strawberries to distract himself, the orange haired teen rested his right hand across Zangetsu's hilt when the smaller of two Zanpactō hummed cautiously against his soul and his throat burned needily for the rest of the Nectar. He wanted more, wanted to soothe away the lingering unrest of his emotions... 'That delicious offering scented like your home? Cherry Blossoms, ice, silk and fragrant spices…it was indeed an intoxicating sacrifice. I should have warned you, I suppose. Nectar and Ambrosia have a strange reaction on Demigods, it can draw out the most comforting memories from your soul and heal physical injury or emotional pain.'

'I'm not a Demigod,' Ichigo reminded hastily, deciding foolishly to finish the drink as he brought the glass to his lips and honour the Lord Of The House generous hospitality. This time the warmth from the assaulting memory wasn't so overwhelming. The taste of cold chocolate milk was sweet, tainting petal pink lips with a lingering warmth that brought with it a small dusting of pink across pale cheeks and a contented moan that muffled near inaudibly against the surface of crystal glass. The dancing memories of Kurosaki Masaki's warm brown hair, gentle touches and motherly affection became more nostalgic than shocking as chocolate brown eyes glanced across the table at the Lightning God through lowered lashes and relaxed back against the high back of his chair. A soothing baritone was chuckling softly at the sight, harsh blue eyes turning gentle as the older being turned his attention back to his own drink and reached for one of the strawberries that Ichigo had contemplated eating earlier. 'You are correct in one thing, you _aren't_ a Demigod. However you were bestowed the title of Duality were you not? Between all the parts of your soul that you named: Hollow, Shinigami, Quincy…_Human_ factored into that balance as well. It's only natural that you'll have the same reaction to Nectar and Ambrosia as a Demigod. So, perhaps little Shinigami, you shouldn't drink too much of it…you are under my protection here after all.'

'I don't wish to kill you, regardless of how addicting the taste of Nectar and Ambrosia can be.' An almost childlike whine echoed passed petal pink lips when an empty champagne glass and several other platters of golden coloured food vanished with a snap of the Lightning God's fingers. Zeus offered his young guest an apologetic smile, placating the teen's disappointment with a bowl of freshly picked strawberries and warm buttered bread. Where, to Ichigo's surprise, another glass of real chocolate milk materialized into existence by his right elbow several seconds later and a knowing twinkle danced in the depths of beautiful blue eyes. 'Better play it safe for now. Eat up, child, then get some rest. You've had a long morning, nearly being killed…dragged before the council, discovering the existence of the gods and all that.' Interrupting the older being's words with a quiet chuckle, Ichigo felt safe enough to smile ever so slightly as he cradled a juicy strawberry in the palm of his hand and twirled it between his fingertips. 'I should be upset about this, Lord Zeus.' Ichigo said, waving the red coloured fruit accusingly at the god. 'Are you making fun of me or are strawberries just a popular treat to serve guests on this side of the world?' Offering the Lord Of The Sky an appeasing smile and laughter of mirth when bewildered blue eyes burned though his soul, the orange haired teen finished his grabbed treat gratefully and savoured honey sweet syrup dripping onto his tongue.

'It doesn't matter, I suppose.' Ichigo shrugged. 'Strawberry' is the Homonym for my name; even when they are composed of two different types of kanji. Ichigo - Strawberry and Ichigo - To Protect One Thing.' Stormy blue eyes were observing the orange haired teen closely again, causing the seventeen-year-old to shift nervously in his seat when intense features furrowed with a frown before a wind nymph came to her Master's side with hurried footsteps and an urgent call. Holding her off with a wave of his hand for now, chocolate brown eyes glanced down anxiously at the spread of a proper lunch before him as the King of the Olympians stood with regal elegance and came to stand by his guest's side for several moments. Instead of jerking away when a warm palm came to rest against the top of his head affectionately, Ichigo leaned into the caress as a forefinger and thumb tipped his chin upwards and the pad of a thumb brushed away the droplet of strawberry juice that still clung the corner of luscious petal pink lips. 'A noble name, I-chi-go. You should treasure it. Such gentle eyes too. You are an enigma Kurosaki Ichigo and I am glad I've had a chance to meet you. Finish your lunch, young godling, and get some rest. This room is yours for now, we'll—.' With dawning realization, the orangette abruptly remembered what had brought him here in the first place…he was supposed to make a sacrifice to the Lord Of The Sky for protection and safe passage before—.

'I can see your questions already. But it's best not dwell on it too much, rest for now and conserve your strength. You'll know, when the time comes, what sacrifice I require of you and I'd like for you to come to me willingly then.' Blinking sleepily when warm lips brushed against the centre of his forehead, chocolate brown eyes glazed over ever so slightly as steady steps led the ethereal being towards large arched doors and Ichigo could only observe the hypnotic sway of a regal trench-coat that trailed behind his host. A heated warmth was sinking into his thoughts where a whisper of words had echoed against his forehead, it was as if the Lightning God had murmured a blessing over his soul as the orange haired teen turned his attention back to delectable spread of food in front of him and finished his lunch as commanded. The food was the best he had ever tasted, the fruit was sugary sweet and the drinks were at just the right temperature that he enjoyed…near frozen…as the lazy afternoon heat settled warmly over his shoulder and lulled his mind into a strange daze of both trepidation and a lingering contentment he had never felt before. The words the King Of Olympus had spoken to him were slowing with coming fatigue, reminding the Shinigami that he had not slept in several days just as he had barely had a chance to eat either.

Even though Shinigami souls didn't need sustenance to survive, hunger could still be felt and rest needed…just _how_ had Zeus known that?

But it didn't matter, Ichigo thought. He was too tired to care as he stumbled over to the large fluffy bed and fell into a cool duvet that felt softer than a spread of clouds and his head sunk deeply into several feather pillows. All his concerns and obligations were melting away, a heavy darkness sweeping his consciousness away as not even Zangetsu's blades, still draped over his back and pressing against his right thigh, bothered the coming dreams that were dancing ever so softly across pale eyelids. Erratic breaths were evening out slowly, tense limbs relaxing back against a soft mattress as the orange haired teen could only remember the gentle touch that had ruffled through his hair and those haunting lightning blue eyes that were as stormy as the clouds and fiercer than the wrath of the heavens. A heated warmth was already blossoming needily in his stomach, spreading through his veins with every second that passed as a gentle breeze caressed the messy array of vibrant orange locks that was feathered across a soft pillow like a halo of sunlight. Partially concealed the rising flush that caressed pale cheeks, a quiet moan echoed hauntingly from petal pink lips as the Royal Guard of Duality missed the presence of his patron…the Lord Of The Sky. His dreams were already haunted with sweet caresses and enticing whispers in that beautiful baritone that could cut through the air like thunder but brush against his skin like a summer afternoon breeze.

'Lord Zeus,' A sleeping tenor called unconsciously, Ichigo groaning contentedly as he curled on his side and fell in a deep contented sleep. Not a single brush of warning or concern cut through the air when a regal eagle flew into the room and perched itself on the pillow beside Ichigo's head. A razor sharp beak was tugging affectionately at silky soft orange locks, sharp predator-like eyes flashing with possessiveness as the bird preened its majestic feathers and retracted its large wingspan before settling down to observe the orangette closely. And Ichigo, he slept on…his breaths blissful as his soul drifted peacefully through the clouds of his dreams and adhered itself to touch of caressing winds, flashes of lightning and intense blue eyes staring into the depths of heart and keeping watch over his safety.

* * *

><p>1* - Dexyuaru-shin – Dual Deity (Or Deity Split Into Two Parts) Since the other Royal Guards have titles like God Of Sword, Hot Spring Demon and so forth, it's only fair that Ichigo gets a title too.<p>

2* - Ossan – Old Man

Right, there you have it for now. Thank you so much for reading, I truly appreciate it. Please remember my writing is descriptively intense, I ask nicely that you not say thing like 'lessen your prose' my works are pieces of art and take a lot of effort to create. I cannot take away from my writing style, it's just how I am. Other than that, I'd be eternally happy if I could get a little review for my hard work, it would mean the world to me.

I'll hopefully see you again soon with Part 3 or another story.

Yours Always

Chocolate Carnival


	3. Celestial Lightning: Part 3

Hello all my honeys, sorry that it took such a LONG time to finish this story. It became rather big I'm afraid and there was so much to consider that time seemed to slip by me and I couldn't sit down long enough to finish it sooner. But it's done now, I'm quite pleased how it turned out. So thank you for all my reviewers, I appreciate it. Hopefully part 3 will complete it more fully and make it truly enjoyable for you guys.

I'm not going to say much, I'm exhausted and sick so I can't really think too much. I'd like for you to please heed the warnings:

**Celestial Lightning: Imposing The Heavenly Realm contains: M/M lemons, Crossover, Angst, Dark Fic, possible Dub-con/Non-con themes, 'sacrifice for safe travel'** (like offering one's virginity to be protected whilst travelling the sky)**, infidelity** (yes Zeus is married) and **violence. Possible use** of **Zangetsu/Lightning/Lighting Bonds** in the lemon and so forth. **BDSM** **themes**. This is a three-shot, meaning part 1 & 2 is the introduction to the characters and part 3 contains the lemons.

If any of the warnings have put you off, please turn back now. This fic is concentrated **on taboo and ****dark eroticism**, it's **NOT** for the light hearted.

The set pairing is: **Zeus (**Ζεύς**) x** **Kurosaki Ichigo (**黒崎 一護**)**

Just as a side note, most of Ichigo's responses are in Japanese from the 2nd part…translations will be provided in the footnotes but I want you to please _not _point out any mistakes. I'm not fluent in Japanese, this is just for the effect of the story and to make it a little more challenging for me to write. A sort of creative license so I apologize here if there are any mistakes.

For now, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Celestial Lightning: Imposing The Heavenly Realm<strong>

_**Yo, King!**__ How long 're ya goin' te drift through the clouds?! Time to wake, Heika (1*)!_ Moaning softly in protest when an annoying tenor cut through the heated warmth of a lulling dream, an orange head burrowed itself further into the cradle of several feather pillows just so that the peaceful Shinigami could remain cocooned in the depths of his sleep for a little while longer. Ichigo really didn't want to wake up in those moments, it was far too comfortable to stay exactly where he was as a quiet groan of pure contentment echoed loudly from blissfully rested lungs. Something unusual was burning heatedly in the pit of his stomach though, forcing the partial Quincy to curl in on himself as the current dream he was immersed in, withdrew from his consciousness and he found himself falling through the air for several terrifying seconds. A definitive crack was resounding powerfully through the air, black and white sneaker clad feet coming to a halt on a pane of see-through glass as the brittle support fissured threateningly beneath him and a vast sideways skyscraper reached boldly for the edges of a tilted, storm riddled, night sky. Looking suspiciously like the Empire State Building that he had seen glimpses of earlier that day, a chilly breeze tugged restlessly at the edges of a white and turquoise hoodie as it blew messy orange locks into dazed chocolate brown eyes and deliberately attempted to confuse highly trained senses for several minutes.

Ichigo hardly noticed, merely blinking tangerine strands out of his eyes as he glanced up at a large eagle that was soaring majestically through dense clouds, flashes of intense lightning and howling, icy, cold winds. Captivating his sole attention for an indiscernible stretch of time, the Sixth Royal Guard didn't even feel a need to pay attention to the shift in the air as a dense mass of shadows converged to life mere metres to his right. Forming a menacing silhouette out of swirling darkness, chocolate brown eyes blinked in surprise the moment that his gaze collided apathetically with a predatory grin and the familiar, untamed, gold and black eyes of his most powerful Zanpactō spirit: Shiro Zangetsu. The white haired Hollow seemed to be appraising his Master critically, the tip of a blue tongue swiping across pale lips hungrily as a furrowed forehead tipped forward ever so slightly under the weight of two long, sharp angled and deadly black horns that were jutting menacingly from the sides of his head. As the only remaining remnants of his full hollow form, they were artfully accentuated by a messy array of scruffy white locks that swept across attractive features with the wind and outlined the exact image that mimicked Ichigo's current inverted appearance. The near perfect, inverted, doppelganger of his beloved Aruji.

'Zangetsu? Why are you—?' Sneaker clad feet were sliding silently across fractured glass with a lazy saunter, the Zanpactō spirit coming to halt mere inches from bumping noses with Ichigo as a deep chuckle resounded powerfully through the air. Untamed golden eyes were narrowing in irritation when the orange haired teen reached for the blade draped across his back, the embodiment of the Dual Deity's fractured Hollow powers crossing his arms over his chest to blatantly show off his unthreatening and unarmed state. _Che, ye'r as clueless as always, Your Majesty._ Shiro huffed sarcastically, shaking his head with disbelief as he too gazed up at the soaring eagle that was drawing closer to them with every second that passed. _Tell me, King. 'ave ya figured out what the flashy lightning god wants ya to sacrifice?_ When Ichigo furrowed his brow with bewildered confusion and shook his head in the negative, the white haired Zanpactō glared heatedly into the distance as he held up his hand for silence the moment that the seventeen-year-old prepared to assault him with questions he'd rather not answer._ It's __**not**__ an object of wealth that the Lord Of The Sky wants Aruji, it's somethin' else…somethin' much more personal_. Turning fierce golden eyes away at the guilty admission, Zangetsu felt too embarrassed to say more as he carefully observed Ichigo's weariness when he tried to figure out if his eternal companion was trying to help or play games with his emotions.

'You _know_ the answer don't you?' Ichigo yelled accusingly. 'If it's not something material, then what _is_ it?!' The sheer frustration that was racing irritably across tanned skin, warned the orange haired teen that his Zanpactō was immensely agitated by whatever knowledge he possessed. Never before had he seen such a fierce look of protectiveness reflected in bloodthirsty golden orbs, nor had he felt such a deadly amount of killing intent pouring from pale skin in indiscernible amounts as it was now. It was literally shocking his system, unsteady feet struggling for balance as sparks of pitch black reiatsu crackled to life between two tapering black horns. _I don't __**like**__ this, King._ _**Someone**__ is going to have te bring ya down te earth and the fall isn't goin' te be pretty._ That didn't even begin to answer any of his questions, Ichigo wanted to scream. It only confused him all the more! But whatever he planned to say next, drifted away when his balance failed and he found himself sprawling onto harsh concrete and cracking glass with a violent shove. It only took a second for Shiro Zangetsu to stand over his Aruji protectively, long black nailed fingertips curling around the newly materialized hilt of a menacing black blade as a razor sharp edge sailed through the air in a swift and precise arc. Igniting a heavy mass of dark reiatsu in an instant, there was not a single ounce of regret tainting the intended execution as a large cross shape headed directly for the path of a swooping eagle.

_Get ye'r fuckin' beak out my Aruji's dreams, ye arrogant Bastard! This is __**MY**__ realm, __**MY**__ soul, __**MY**__ Master's purity! I'll tear ya to pieces and dance 'cross ye'r ashes if ya come 'ere uninvited!_ An angered shout echoed deafeningly into the distance. An indigent screech answering Zangetsu's undue violence as a blinding flash of light left behind only fluttering feathers as proof of the bird's previous existence and a wave of nausea suddenly overwhelmed Ichigo's awareness from the inside out. He was stumbling to his feet with several uncoordinated footsteps, glaring boldly at his Zanpactō as he howled with pure confusion. 'What the _hell_, _Zan_getsu?! What's going on…your appearance? The eagle—!' Ichigo barely managed to find his footing on his own, watching wearily as Zangetsu sheathed his sword and curled a supportive grip around his Master's upper arm for balance. The touch was surprisingly gentle, an angered scowl morphing to display true concern as Shiro gazed imploringly into the depths of hazed chocolate brown eyes. The wind was dying down around them, a forefinger and thumb pinching Ichigo's nose before golden eyes fluttered shut knowingly and a slow breath of control trailed uneasily from pale lips. Drawing away from the white haired Hollow's touch (more out of confusion than disgust), the orange haired seventeen-year old shivered coldly when several shadows seemed to meld with his doppelganger's feet and began to devour his presence from sight.

_Damn Quincy! _The Hollow spat disgustedly, pressing a clawed fingertip to the centre of Ichigo's forehead so that a razor sharp black nail could draw a thin line of crimson red in anointment. _The Old Man doesn't like this anymore than I do. That god awakened yer sensuality, Ichi. Or ya went and did it yerself, ya clueless idiot. My carnal presence has been stirred, my physical need aroused, my fertility awakened and __**you**__ are reflecting my image at this moment…not the other way 'round. When ya find out what the Lightning God wants as a sacrifice, Ichigo, and ya will… Yield yer body, heart and soul please…I cannot shield ya from forced—. _Whatever Shiro had been planning to say, was stolen away by the howling wind as mournful golden eyes glanced away guiltily when the world surrounding them began to crumble away into the abyss. Glass platforms were shattering with violent earthquakes, the skies darkening to pitch black as Zangetsu's comforting presence vanished into thin air and left behind nothing but a lingering shadow of his appearance and a hiss of dark anger. A wave of panic instantly enclosed Ichigo's heart in a fist of ice, a hazed mind snapping out of a confounded daze as his breaths rattled unevenly and painfully in his chest. _This wasn't right_, his mind screamed. His Inner World _didn't_ look like this, neither had he ever felt so alone and abandoned without his two eternal companions by his side since they had been reforged—.

'ZANGETSU! Where are you?! _Zan_getsu!'

_**WAKE UP! ICHIGO!**_ A dual shout called forcefully, causing chocolate brown eyes to fly open with wild panic as a startled breath stalled achingly in the back of the teen's throat and desperate fingertips raked anxiously across dark blue silk sheets. The sound of ripping fabric was like a sword being held against his neck, the growing dusk obscuring most of the large guestroom in elongating shadows as the scent of a brewing rainstorm suddenly enveloped Ichigo from all sides. The familiar weight of both his swords thankfully remained pressed against his back and thigh, anxious palms curling firmly around two warm hilts as the orange haired teen prepared to draw them at the first sign of a credible threat. The words that Shiro had spoken to him mere seconds ago, were echoing deafeningly through his mind as a struggling chest heaved up and down for lost breath. Chocolate brown eyes were only just starting to adjust to the flames that flickered brightly in the hearth, a swift jump landing agile feet on solid granite floors as the orangette used the new platform to balance himself on and ease away the unusual flare of anxiety that had awoken him from his contented slumber. Something wasn't right with the equilibrium of his body though, his head tipping forward under a newly gained weight as sleep hazed eyes blinked in confusion when lengthened orange locks reflected the scruffy style he had possessed when stepping out of the Dangai to stop Aizen.

Even though his hair was supposed to be shorter, messier and dishevelled with sleep by now; tangerine coloured locks were swaying evocatively in the breeze as trembling fingers came upwards to make sure what he was seeing was real. Sadly, it was. Just like his fingers were topped with frightening black, claw-like, nails that tapered off to needle sharp points and had grown several inches in length. The added weight on his forehead, dragging against his temples, could only be two sharp angled and curved horns that were just as deadly and demon-like as his Zanpactō's. The realization of which, caused an overwhelming wave of nausea to twist through the orange haired Shinigami's gut as he slowly but surely began to fear for the worst. Something had happened to him whilst he had slept, something that he had no knowledge of… And as he stumbled over to a gilded mirror that hung above a crackling fireplace, he was greeted by familiar features and a thin band of intricately twined gold cherry blossom branches that rested against the centre of his forehead like a circlet of royalty. Right in the centre of a furrowed brow, partially concealed beneath a messy array of orange bangs, was a variation of the Quincy cross, a pitch black sun and several intertwining heavenly black chains.

The symbol of his power, Ichigo remembered, that the Reiou had gifted him when he had been blessed and welcomed into the Royal Guard several years ago. But he could have _sworn_ that he had left the crown back in Seireitei with his Oyaji. How could it have—? _No_, this wasn't something that the orangette could understand anymore. Something had been stirred to life within him and whatever it was, was quite potent with unusual sensation. Flawlessly tanned skin had begun to shimmer light blue with gathering reishi, chocolate brown eyes lightening with flecks of gold as the sun lowered into the colourful chasm of a darkening horizon. Heavy storm clouds were impregnating the skies beyond large open windows, a blinding flash of lightning birthed to life right outside his garden terrace as the accompanying thunder shook the solid floors with its intensity alone. Several skitters of electricity were dancing playfully across the tips of two deadly horns with innate power, crackling with pitch black reiatsu as Ichigo felt an overpowering need to bathe himself in the coming rain. Steady steps were already leading him towards the source of growing turmoil, his clothes shifting and changing form around him. A pitch black hakama was clinging evocatively to thin hips, pleated folds brushing playfully across the top of bare feet as a thick golden sash, suspended Zangetsu's smaller blade against his right thigh and simultaneously accentuated the black fabric of a loose kosode.

Draped across his shoulders was a sleeveless white haori, dragging several metres of expensive silk on the floor behind him as a rich, deep turquoise coloured the inside of the garment and indicated his newly established rank as Heir to the Shiba family. Zangetsu's larger companion blade was also unintentionally concealing the diamond and star pattern emblazoned on his back, the billowing sleeves of a black kosode bound back with a crisscrossing black string so that they did not brush his forearms as an unexpected curse tumbled colourfully from luscious petal pink lips in perfect Japanese. Chocolate brown eyes were darting curiously across the horizon, the orangette's will prompting him towards the edge of the terrace where a large rose garden came to an end and a marble fountain, decorated with a majestic golden eagle, sprayed steady arcs of water through the air. A light drizzle had just begun to fall from the heavens, another flash of blue igniting the sky as Ichigo crossed his arms and leaned his hip against a beautifully carved balustrade. Tilting his head to the side slightly when a shadow circled him from above, gold tainted eyes could only blink in surprise when a real eagle landed on the stone railing next to him with intelligent, predatory eyes marking him _prey_. When he offered the bird an untranslated question in confusion, it screeched irritably before opening its impressive wingspan and taking off for the guest room with a trill of impatience.

'Matte (2*)!' Ichigo called out in surprise, a single leap of shunpo guiding him back towards his room in the blink of an eye as he tried to keep the large creature from hurting itself in the confines of the palace walls. Only, the eagle seemed to be faster and more agile than the Shinigami himself. It did not seem to register in Ichigo's mind that there was no possible way for a normal bird to stay ahead of shunpo, he simply felt too inclined to follow the creature's unexpected appearance as he completely forgot to worry about the changes to his appearance and the fact that he was being led deeper and deeper into a vast Grecian palace that belonged to the God Of The Sky he still owed a debt to and he needed to sacrifice an offering to for protection. Something within was ushering him forward though, imploring the Sixth Royal Guard to follow the flicker of brown and white that trailed several metres ahead as a strange compulsion built itself heatedly in the pit of his stomach and his veins became saturated with the lingering sensation of growing anticipation. The confusing labyrinth of endless corridors, large rooms, towering silver doors and beautiful white statues were blurring into shades of black and white in the peripheries of Ichigo's vision as the world faded away from around him and he lost himself in the familiar exhilaration of letting his natural speed envelope his form without restraint and only pure instinct to lead him forward.

It was utter bliss, black waraji clad feet silent upon marble floors as white and coloured silk trailed behind him in billowing folds and petal pink lips lilted upwards in a faint smile. The seventeen-year-old was briefly able to forget all the concerns and anxieties that plagued his thoughts since the Quincy King had vanished into the shadows and a heavy burden had been placed on his shoulders. Nothing seemed to be capable of reaching him in those moments. The lingering warmth from the delicious food he had eaten, the soothing memories of his mother that he had experienced earlier…the King Of Olympus's gentleness; they were all easing away his undue anxiety as focused chocolate brown eyes lidded down behind pale eyelids and he slowed to an instinctive halt when the eagle crossed the threshold into a magnificent room filled with towering arches, tall columns and a magical blue fire that danced lazily in a vast hearth. Gossamer sky blue curtains, hung from the canopy of a large bed, were winnowing in the wind as several burning torches, low lighting and lit candles; cast a natural light blue glow over silver and gold trimmings that decorated stately furniture crafted for both human and god sized beings. Such lavish chambers! They were even more elaborate than his guest room, Ichigo mused. And on the terrace, a table was laid out with a forgotten dinner as a tall frame leaned against the stone railing with his back turned towards his guest.

'Finally found your way here, lost little godling?' An amused baritone chuckled softly, the Lord Of The Sky not even flinching when an eagle landed on his shoulder and dug deadly claws through his clothes. The majestic bird was simply taking its rightful place by its Master's side, sharp eyes looking haughtily over Ichigo's form one last time before it leaned into petting fingertips that scratched the top of its head in gentle affection. 'I thought you'd take longer, Ichigo. It would seem that I underestimated your speed again. You are indeed a hasty one.' In the light of a dim blue fire, periodic flashing of lightning and the approaching darkness of an intensifying rainstorm; the God Of The Olympians was bathed hauntingly in a shimmer of ethereal and celestial golden light. His black trench-coat was hung over one of the stuffed arm-chairs by the fireplace, a glass of amber liquid balanced between elegant fingertips as a pinstriped waistcoat accentuated white sleeves that were rolled up and a sky blue tie that was undone around his neck. Neatly kept chin length and perfectly styled black locks were slightly ruffled, almost as if the older being had been running his fingertips through the strands. As a golden crown, woven from intricate laurel leaves, rested regally atop a black haloed head. In Ichigo's mind, there was no doubt that _this_ was the most powerful being in the entirety of Olympus…even the world beneath their feet.

The power that was rolling off a tall, lithe, frame in indiscernible waves, was unfathomable with command as the God of Thunder and Lightning finally turned around to cast a contemplative gaze upon his newly arrived guest. There was a brief flicker of startled surprise crossing attractive features, shapely black brows furrowing slightly as the Lord Of The Sky took in the unexpected sight that greeted him in the threshold of the Royal Chambers. Instead of showing an adverse reaction to the young Shinigami's sharp angled demon-like horns, slightly lengthened orange locks and changed clothing, Zeus allowed a smirk of pure satisfaction to curl across pale lips as a crack of thunder rumbled excitedly through the sky in perfect accompaniment to a vibrant flash of lightning.

'So you've finally decided to show me your true godly form?' A deep baritone purred seductively, the dark haired King pushing himself away from the terrace railing with steady and controlled footsteps. 'I must say, Kurosaki Ichigo, it's a befitting sight. Such beauty should not be concealed from my eyes, child. I prefer to see you as you truly are…the perfect balance of untamed danger, death and blinding purity.' A soft pink was peppering pale cheeks, gold-flecked brown eyes averting to the side with lingering embarrassment as Ichigo shivered softly when a whisper of instinctual need enticed him to cross the threshold into the god's chambers. Something held him back too however, a whisper of caution echoing in the back of his thoughts as the King Of Olympus regarded him far too closely for Ichigo's comfort. Zeus had not invited the orange haired teen to enter formally though, he didn't need to. The Emperor Of Gods only had to wait for his prize with schooled patience and a gentle, encouraging, smile.

It was fate. The Shinigami would fall, they _all_ bowed once coming into contact with the Lightning God's true desires.

'Kurosaki Ichigo, Son of the Reiou, Shinigami from the East, Deity of Duality…Dexyuaru-Shin…have you come to offer an honoured sacrifice in the name of Zeus? Do you understand what is expected of you once you cross into this room, little one? Once this contract is sealed…I shall not hold myself back from taking what I desire…'

**...**

'Shitsurei, (3*)' Ichigo breathed apologetically, pale eyelids fluttering shut shamefully when the words dripped silkily from his tongue in perfect Japanese without him intending to. 'Watashi ga shitte irushi te i nai (4*).' He claimed truthfully, bowing his head forward with respect as scruffy orange bangs spilled into his eyes and he hesitated in entering the Royal Chambers without proper invitation or knowing what was expected of him on the other side. When you calmly just said: "Pardon me, I don't know," in a faraway language that your gracious host did not understand and pointed out your own offensive obliviousness to the situation surrounding you; fate had a tendency to end things _very_ badly. Strange though, how steady steps continued to draw closer until neat black shoes came to a halt right in front of him. A warm palm had come to rest against the top of his head several seconds later, tipping the teen out of his amiable bow as stormy blue eyes displayed all the harshness of a powerful thunderstorm the moment that they collided heatedly with chocolate brown orbs. A surprisingly gentle movement brought the two being's closer together than before though, the Lightning God's considerably taller frame drawing so near that Ichigo could feel warm body heat seeping through the fabric of his shihakushō as it skittered hauntingly across highly sensitized skin.

Biting back an unexpected curse when curious fingertips decided to trace a sharp angled black horn from base to tapering tip several times to test the sharpness of the unusual demonic appendage, the orange haired teen could only shudder needily when a deep and instinctual yearning sparked to life deep inside the depths of his soul. An inaudible whimper was lodging itself in the back of his throat, several retreating steps attempting to place a respectable and inoffensive distance between them again so that the world didn't narrow down into such abrupt and frightening close contact. Zeus, on the other hand, wouldn't allow it. Long fingertips had curled around the back of the teen's neck with such speed and force that Ichigo couldn't slip from his grasp. His mind was already slightly intoxicated by the scent of ozone, sparking electricity, brewing rainstorms, fine wine and a lingering, honey-sweet, evocativeness that could_ only_ belong to the amber liquid that the god had been drinking mere moments before. Ichigo had become thoroughly cornered in the depths of his own mind, a single terrifying moment convincing him that he would be incinerated in a shaft of lightning for the impudence and disrespect he was showing. But then a playful smile curled across pale lips and previously unreadable blue eyes softened with affection as tanned fingertips reached for lengthened orange hair that was brushing pale cheeks with every tilt of Ichigo's head.

'The fact that you've reverted to your true godly form, seems to have awoken your mother tongue. It's quite extraordinary, Ichigo, the lilt suits the timbre of your voice much better than the English you spoke this afternoon.' Blinking in confusion when he understood Zeus's words perfectly, even when the elder god spoke to him in a completely foreign language he had never heard before. 'Don't underestimate the power of a god, child. Languages do not hold barriers in my House. I'm speaking to you in Ancient Greek, for example, and you understand me perfectly. But that doesn't really matter.' The older being said with a dismissive wave of his palm, a thumb coming to rest against the centre of Ichigo's circlet as if the Lord Of The Sky was memorizing the symbol of power for later reference. 'You are here because you decided to follow your instincts, am I correct? Now, now…don't give me such a guilty nod and averted eyes. There is no shame in your actions. The human part of your soul is supposed to be curious. It amuses me greatly to find such untainted innocence in a world that has been stained with nothing but death and destruction for several millennia.' Shivering unexpectedly when a deeply seductive baritone purred several words against the shell of his ear, Ichigo bravely grabbed Zeus's wrist in reprimand for his uninvited touch as dark eyes flashed angrily and the young Shinigami lifted his head with stubborn pride.

'Yamme te (5*)! Raijin-sama— (6*).'

'Tell me, young Shinigami from the East,' The Lord Of The Sky interrupted smoothly. 'Have you ever been touched? Has another awoken your sensuality? Have you experienced a taste of Aphrodite's unrequited curse?' Paling at the implication of those words, an orange head shook a violent and mortified negative as chocolate brown eyes flared a bright shade of Hollow gold out of pure distress. A dark red instantly coloured pale cheeks, the orangette shivering with trepidation when a spark of dark lust saturated lightning blue orbs and a rumble of purring thunder echoed through the sky almost as if the God Of The Heavens was deeply satisfied by his guest's response. This was becoming quite dangerous though, Ichigo thought to himself privately. He needed to run! But his feet simply refused to move, a searing blue gaze burning straight through his soul as everything went eerily quiet in his mind and a hitched breath stalled painfully in the back of his throat. Too much, it was almost becoming too much to bear as pale eyelids fluttered shut with a strange purr the moment that a forefinger and thumb caressed the tip of a tapering black horn for several seconds in gentle reprieve. In the back of the Sixth Royal Guard's mind, he could have sworn that Shiro Zangetsu was creating the pleased sound as the god's overwhelming aura wrapped itself around a fluctuating reiatsu with firm, suppressing, power.

'Your worldly innocence, Ichigo. Your untainted purity. Your untouched heart. Sacrifice it to me. Yield your love to me and I shall protect you on your quest and beyond. I shall provide you help should you so desire it, even gift you enough pleasure to enrapture your body and bind your soul with far greater power than before. In return, I want to claim you. I wish to mark you as _mine_. For a god, there is no greater tribute than a sacrifice of innocence. There is also no greater form of protection than what I can provide, either.' Swallowing down an instinctual and mortified refusal to those words, Ichigo tugged a bottom lip between his teeth as he worried plump flesh uncertainly and dug clawed fingernails into the palm of his hands to ground himself. If he were to open his mouth, Ichigo _knew_ that he would stammer and choke on his own words. Of _all_ the things that the King Of Olympus could ask for, of all the things that he could want…_this_ was not something that he had expected. His innocence. No, his_ virginity, _given in sacrifice? Zangetsu's cryptic words finally seemed to make sense, the Hollow's watery tenor echoing loudly through the depths of his mind with amused laughter as golden eyes narrowed down into a determined scowl when Ichigo was reminded harshly of the duties that were resting on his shoulders and what still had to be done if the Quincy Emperor was ever found.

There was no time to fight against it, no time to politely refuse the Lord Of The Celestial Heavens. Ichigo didn't want to cause another war, not with these beings. Neither did he want Yhwach to have a second chance at destroying his beloved home. Too much death stained his hands already, too many bloodied memories swimming into the forefront of his mind as the distinctive taste of blood saturated the Royal Guard's mouth when sharpened canines bit through a bottom lip and successfully grounded his panic for several minutes of decisive and sharp clarity. The Shiba part of his blood was already protesting against this violently, telling him that he'd_ never_ submit to anyone that worked with such twisted manipulation. But gritting his teeth against it, nursing an explosion of anger and allowing the spark of his short temper to be ignited, was _not_ going to help this situation any more than refusing to comply to Zeus's wishes would. Ichigo wanted to curse, to scream, to question the older being's motives in wanting _him_ specifically but it trailed away in the wake of calm voice that brushed encouragingly against the edges of his soul. _Yield, Ichigo_. Zangetsu Ossan intoned wisely, subtly reminding him of his family that was in danger every day that he spent away from them. _We will protect you for an eternity, Beloved Aruji. There is no future without sacrifice. Yield. There is no escape from this twist in fate…_

'Sora ga yoi, (7*)' A smooth tenor whispered with steely resolve, darkening eyes connecting bravely with Zeus's as the deepening flush across pale cheeks seemed to retreat considerably and the very air become electrified with the words Ichigo had spoken in challenge. 'Dōi shi masu (8*).' A steady drip, drip, drip of crimson lifeblood was splattering on the floor by his feet, black fingernails having dug so deeply into calloused palms that the orange haired teen had made a considerable puddle on the floor just to control the tremor in his hands. It had taken all of his will power to agree to the older being's request without stuttering, his heart pounding an erratic tattoo against his chest as a pleased smile touched the Greek god's handsome features before a tall frame retreated several steps into the Royal Chambers. Seductive lightening blue eyes were enticing the teen across the threshold after him, Zeus drinking in the hauntingly beautiful form that followed as shy steps became skilfully agile on black granite floors. Chocolate brown eyes were gazing up at him through lowered lashes, a messy array of orange bangs partially concealing the heady flush that already seared across a straight nose as the glint of gold and seven thin threads of delicate black chains, woven between the cherry blossom branches of an intricate circlet, wound evocatively around the base of two sharp angled horns and reached more than halfway up bonelike appendages.

_Such noble sacrifice, such beauty, such elegance…even in the face of an impossible situation_, Zeus thought to himself. Kurosaki Ichigo was indeed a prize worthy of all the trouble that would come with claiming him. With scruffy orange locks trailing down the back of his neck to brush playfully against the collar of a black kosode, luscious petal pink lips parted with uncertainty and the barest hints of the uncontained demon inside the teen's soul peeking through, the King Of Olympus couldn't seem to hold himself back from reaching out an inviting hand. The moment that bloodied fingers twined with his, the older being brought smooth skin to pale lips as he pressed a soothing kiss to the centre of bleeding palm. It only took an instant for all traces of blood and injury to fade away, the teen's hitched breath and clenched eyelids indicating his sensitivity to the healing touch as he swayed towards Zeus's caress and intense brown eyes settled into a permanent glow of startling gold. White sclera had begun to bleed ink black, displaying a heady contrast against long curling golden lashes as the tip of a pink tongue absently tried to nurse the pain from a bleeding bottom lip. A quiet moan echoed through the air not long after that though, tensing Ichigo's shoulders as the Lord Of The Sky tried to ease the Shinigami's fears by brushing a curled forefinger against a flushed cheek tenderly.

'Relax, little one. I won't hurt you.' Zeus purred promisingly and Ichigo instinctively wanted to believe him, to bow to the god's will without question as a muffled whimper caressed the pad of an exploring thumb and the Lightning God dragged a soothing touch across a wounded bottom lip. Igniting a warm tingle across petal pink lips, the Sixth Royal Guard was surprised when the tremor in his limbs lessened and the erratic rate of his heart slowed to a more natural rhythm. 'Just relax, Ichigo.' A haunting baritone implored quietly, the stinging cut vanishing with a simple touch as the taste of blood withdrew from Ichigo's mouth and his chin was tipped backwards by a forefinger and thumb. Warm lips were brushing against the centre of his circlet first, acknowledging his rank in the Zero Division before they eventually slid a searing and overpowering sensation over luscious petal pink lips. The tip of warm tongue was swiping across a parted, plush, surface for a forbidden taste, asking for entrance as Ichigo tried not to jerk away when a scorching dance of bliss sought to coax him into a closer and unknown intimacy he had never experienced before. There was so little time to contemplate his own reactions, golden eyes lidding sensually behind long lashes as the world spun in dizzying circles around him and he was only vaguely aware of dark storm clouds that were dispersing into the distance and the rumble of booming thunder that shook the palace floors excitedly.

A warm wind was wrapping itself protectively around a lithe frame, the scent of ozone increasing exponentially as crackling sparks of lightning danced across the tips of the Olympian god's fingers before they came to rest against the side of the seventeen-year-old's neck. Hissing in surprise at the shocks of unexpected pleasure that flooded the depths of his veins without restraint, Ichigo curled a desperate grip through a pinstriped waistcoat to regain his failing balance as his natural Quincy defence, Blut Vene, fought a valiant battle to shield his heart from the overwhelming sensations that were racing hauntingly across shivering skin. Zeus was unconsciously birthing an intense urge within Ichigo to press himself as close to the Lord Of The Sky as possible, the orange haired teen not even noticing the steadying arm that slipped around his waist as gentle fingers twined through orange strands and tugged slightly to change the angle of their kiss. Intense and stormy blue orbs were burning heatedly through half-lidded golden eyes, an uncontained moan muffling against pale lips as the younger being whined in protest when Zeus began to draw away and broke their close contact. A deep flush settled permanently across pale cheeks in response, struggling breaths hitching painfully against a heaving chest as the god's curious fingertips returned once more to caress the tip of a black Hollow horn in thought.

'Tsk, tsk…so tense. I suppose it's been a while since you've been out of danger and offered a moment's peace?' The older being observed astutely, contemplative eyes following the string of saliva that still connected their tongues before he smiled tenderly and headed towards the terrace where an unattended glass was resting on a beautifully carved balustrade. 'Come here, child. I'll keep my promise to you, I swear so on the River Styx. I'll protect you on your quest and beyond, Kurosaki Ichigo, mark you as mine and bestow upon you the gift of true immortality. In return, I expect your loyalty, heart and sacrificed innocence. That means that you will never be allowed to love another or gift anyone a glimpse of what is _rightfully_ mine.' Blinking owlishly at the possessive lilt that crept into a soothing baritone, Ichigo tried desperately to make sense of the implications behind those words. But he failed to do so. It was difficult to concentrate on anything except the older being that was leaning nonchalantly against a carved railing, elegant fingers wrapped around a glass of amber liquid as a neat black shoe pressed against carved marble for balance. 'Come to me, Ichigo. The night's still young and there's much pleasure to be had.' _Much pleasure to be had_?_ There was __**more**_? Ichigo wanted to ask childishly. Instead he became distracted by taste of saliva that was cooling on petal pink lips, the tip of his tongue swiping across a soft surface to gather the taste back into himself.

_It was no use_, he thought to himself. A vast bridge between his rationality and body had already opened up without his consent. He couldn't defy his yearning need any longer, several panting breaths spilling loudly from parted lips as his mind spun with the brief pleasure he had been granted. Unarming himself by leaving both Zangetsus leaning against the side of a low table, Ichigo made his way towards Zeus with unsteady steps as he dropped a heavy golden sash and haori from his shoulders and leaned into the caress of a summer breeze that tugged playfully at the folds of his shihakushō. It was hot, a sweltering heat_ burning_ across flawlessly tanned skin as the orange haired teen welcomed cool fingertips that cupped his cheek and the edge of a glass that was pressed to his lips. 'You bear the heat well, little Shinigami. Many can't stand my presence for several minutes without spontaneously combusting.' Was the Lord Of The Sky making a joke? It was hard to tell, stormy eyes seemed completely serious even under the orangette's bewildered gaze. But it didn't really matter. The scent of a brewing rainstorm was saturating the entirety of Ichigo's senses, a glass tipping amber liquid into his mouth as golden eyes gazed at the vast canopy of an inky night sky. The cosmos was spreading out into the distance, the golden shimmer of the godly being's form invading his vision as a laurel crown brushed against his cheek when warm lips caressed the side of his neck.

'Nnngh…' A quiet moan echoed pleasantly from petal pink lips, the taste of Ichigo's favourite treat sliding thickly down his throat as all rational thought fled his mind and replaced his blood with a scorching fire that could only be quenched by the Lord Of The Sky. It was heating him up from the inside, straining against his heart as clawed fingertips gripped onto the railing for support and biting teeth worried sensitive flesh to increase the range of his senses. It was almost too much, Ichigo wailed despairingly. The glass that had been passed over to his hands, shattering on the tiles by their feet as his grip slackened abruptly and he arched into a lathing tongue that was trailing a heated path of pure sensation towards the peak of a collarbone that was sensually displayed by a black kosode's loose folds. Before he could stop himself, the tip of a pink tongue was trailing across luscious lips as an array of breathless, _pleading_, words built steadily in the back of his throat. They were spilling freely into the air, the precarious control over his powers that Ichigo was known for; disintegrating around him as his vision began to blur and the air became uncomfortably heavy with the press of his own uncontained reiatsu. There was no time to real it back in, his heart racing an excited tattoo against his chest as golden eyes fluttered half-mast out of pure pleasure and a seductive tenor whispered desperate and deeply needy words that could no longer be held back…

'O-Onegai (9*)…' Ichigo whined listlessly, a sharp breath interrupting his stream of incoherent words as he wanted nothing more than to drown in the sensations surrounding him. 'Sarani (10*), Sora-Shin (11*)…' He called, tangerine strands dancing wildly in the wind as he threw his head back the moment that a warm palm came to rest against his heart and Ichigo lost all of his previous inhibitions in the presence of a newly gained beloved. His pleas though, were simple enough for anyone to understand despite the conflicting languages…

'_Please, more_… Ore wa… (12*)…_I w-want_…'

_**More**_**…**

* * *

><p>'There's no need to beg so sweetly, child. I'll look after your pleasure well.' <em>Such promising words<em>, Ichigo hissed in his mind. _Fulfil it_, his soul yearned with daring challenge. Dangerous sparks of black reiatsu were materializing to life between two tapering black horns, lidded golden eyes overrun with pure instinct as clawed fingers gripped the Greek God's shoulders so hard that black nails ripped through soft fabric and several warm droplets caressed the pads of sensitive fingertips. Before the orangette could discern what it was, a deep chuckle cut through the air as mirthful lightning blue eyes locked warmly with lust glazed golden orbs and an eight inch taller frame disentangled itself from Ichigo's death grip with regal poise. 'You're an aggressive little godling, Kurosaki Ichigo. Drawing_ ichor_ from the King Of Olympus on first try. You are aware that many have died for less of a trespass against me?' When no answer was forthcoming, the older being took in the half-lidded gaze that showed no amount of remorse for the slip in the teen's composure. A challenging smile was curling beautifully across luscious petal pink lips, vibrant orbs dancing with a vivid array of growing rapture that simply _demanded _more. But it was black nailed fingertips that shattered Zeus's concentration as they were brought to the teen's lips and the tip of sensual pink tongue peeked out to lap away the evidence that tainted tapering nails in startling gold rivulets.

'T-tastes sweet,' Ichigo murmured to himself absently, leaning his forehead against a steady shoulder with great care so as to not hurt the older being with long, tapering, horns as he sighed contentedly at the warm fingertips that ruffled scruffy orange locks tenderly. 'S-sorry, Lord Zeus. I forget that they're razor sharp…I'll try to be more careful.' His voice was barely heard over the sound of blood rushing in his ears, uncertain arms falling uselessly against his sides as the partial Quincy became unable to discern the language that was flowing from his lips or feel an inkling of the previous anxiety that had overwhelmed his limbs with uncertain tremors mere minutes before. In fact, Ichigo could hardly recall _why_ he had been so unsettled by the older being's request in the first place. If he had to sacrifice his innocence and heart to this being, then the orange haired teen was content enough to revel in the Lord Of The Sky's presence as it wound itself like a protective cloak around his shoulders. Perhaps he was slowly losing his mind, perhaps a taste of the god's Nectar was dulling his senses… But Ichigo could not find a word of protest against what was happening as he watched, transfixed by the Lightning God's movements, as the King Of Olympus tugged a loosened tie from his collar and curled a firm grip around his guest's wrists.

'Those are quite the hazard you have there, Shinigami, I imagine your horns are just as sharp. I'll have to stop you from using your hands, though. I can guarantee that you'll forget everything except my name soon, never mind being able to control your grip and prevent yourself from causing harm by accident.' Before the eastern child could form a word of protest, his wrists were artfully bound together by a silk tie. The knots were almost painfully snug, digging into tanned skin as golden eyes widened with surprise when the tie seemed to bend the light around itself and transformed into a heated mass of arcing, dancing lightning. It only took a second for Ichigo to realize that this wasn't a bakudō that he could break by sheer force alone. This was a literal lightning bolt that was yielding itself to the King Of Olympus's will. And everywhere that the impromptu bonds brushed his skin; a wave of need and desperate yearning he could not control, flooded his veins without consent. A low, sensual, moan was spilling freely from parted lips, a shimmer of blue light reflecting hauntingly off the Greek God's bronze skin as Ichigo became cornered against a balustrade carved with laurel leaves (the symbol of the gods' immortality). Forced to grip a pinstriped waistcoat for balance when the force nearly toppled him from a balcony that was suspended several thousand feet in the air, Ichigo could barely speak against the searing hot kiss that was placed expertly upon his lips.

It was _so_ good, he moaned deeply in his throat. His mind slipping into another plane of reality as blood roared deafeningly in his ears and his skin burned painfully with a need he could no longer contain or understand himself. The bonds keeping him captive, were pulsing restlessly against his flesh with unexpected sparks as a scorching tongue twined with his in an erotic dance that was pilfering Ichigo's very breath from his lungs and sent the world spinning beneath his feet. Two palms had captured him against the railing, pressing flat upon the marble surface as a strong thigh slid intimately between parted legs and the Lightning God graciously took the orange haired Shinigami's weight when his failing stance threatened to drag him to the terrace floor in an undignified heap. The dark haired King's lust was overwhelming Ichigo's blood from the inside out, flowing into his heart from lightning bonds as golden eyes clenched shut with pleasured strain the instant that he was forced to yield himself to the intense fight for dominance and submission that had been sparked to life between two questing tongues. There was nothing left to tether him to reality in those moments, a weightless bliss birthed into existence deep in the pit of his stomach as the wind howled deafeningly in his ears and all forms of solid ground vanished from beneath unsteady feet when the Lord Of The Sky ascended the heavens into the vast domain he reigned over rightfully.

Ichigo nearly bit down at the sensation of weightless gravity, golden eyes widening with fear when secure arms curled tightly around his waist and he was skilfully turned around so that his back was pressed against a strong chest. The Lightning God was whispering a calming lullaby in Ancient Greek against the shell of dainty ear, the two of them rising upon the air currents until they were suspended far above the world where thick stratus clouds were spread in an encompassing dome above them and a sea of Mount Olympus's palace lights, burning braziers, lit hearths and torches glowed invitingly beneath them. Even further down, the dizzying lights of Manhattan had become like an inverted night sky as small pinpricks danced like stars across the horizon and towering skyscrapers looked small and insignificant against the brewing rainstorm surrounding them from all sides. The scent of saturated clouds was creating a heady miasma, mixing naturally with the tang of the Lightning God's honey and ozone aroma as the ions in the air became charged by the presence of Ichigo's bound wrists. The captured lightning was seeking to ignite the sky with arcs of overwhelming power. Where, even in the presence of their Master's strict control, the supressed force of nature was causing the younger being's hair to stand on end as his breaths rasped painfully in the back of his throat.

'W-what are doing?!' Ichigo stammered with great difficulty, his very soul shivering with unexpected bliss when sly fingertips slipped beneath the gap in his kosode and pressed a pale palm intimately against the sculpted muscles of his abdomen. Warm lips were sensually exploring the side of his neck, a flood of adrenalin heightening the orange haired teen's senses to new levels as the older being's taller frame wrapped itself protectively around him from behind and a dense mass of clouds materialized into existence below their feet to create a surprisingly solid but yielding platform to stand on. 'Are you afraid of heights, Ichigo? I find that hard to believe. I've been watching you cross my domain for over a week now, child. You always travelled faster and higher whenever one of my storms spirits drew close. I cannot sense fear in you, Kurosaki Ichigo. All I feel is a barely restrained excitement and a flood of instinct that is enlivening your senses to my presence.' A seductive baritone chided mirthfully. The path that a heated tongue seared deeply into tanned flesh, forcing Ichigo's breath to hitch in his lungs as he leaned more fully against a strong chest and rested the back of his head on a steady shoulder. Glancing upwards at the Lord Of The Sky from his shorter vantage point, the orange haired teen shivered softly with anticipation when a devilish smirk curled across pale lips and storm eyes lit up lightning-blue with dark desire.

'As to what I'm doing, I'm going to fulfil my promise and mark you as mine.' Zeus noted quietly, allowing exploring fingertips to slip deeper into a black kosode so that he could pinch a hardened nipple between a forefinger and thumb. The seventeen-year-old's reaction was near instantaneous, bound hands struggling for freedom as a startled cry echoed deafeningly into the distance and golden eyes widened with sheer surprise when the pressure in the air increased exponentially and forced the orangette to lose his footing. 'That usually entails the part where I drown you in rapture, little Shinigami, and you sacrifice your innocence to me.' The Lord Of The Sky purred seductively, loosening his grip around his guest's waist so that Ichigo could kneel on the surface of a supporting cloud. Curling a firm grip around a bejewelled horn that glinted menacingly in the moonlight, the Greek God made sure to come to a halt in front of his prize as soft silvery rays filtered between the gaps of the stratus. Pressing a soothing kiss to the top of a spiky orange head, Zeus quickly captured the orangette's bound wrists in his hand before they could make contact with the cloud and ignite the night with powerful arcs of lightning. The small whimper that caressed sensitive hearing, accompanied so sweetly by a lilting moan, was like music to the Lightning God's ears as stormy blue eyes seared the erotic image that was kneeling before him so willingly into his mind for eternity.

'The heavens shall be a witness to our contract tonight, Ichigo. The storm a catalyst to my power and a shield against wandering godly eyes that wish to witness your 'fall from grace' so-to-speak.' The older being claimed possessively, an impressive display of prowess causing Ichigo to cry out when he found himself sprawling onto his back and a tall frame came to rest between parted thighs and bowed protectively over him. The cloud's downy surface was softer than any mattress Ichigo had slept on, a cool breeze caressing tanned skin as scruffy orange locks tumbled shyly into his eyes and he averted his gaze when intense blue orbs seared an instinctive and deep lust through already boiling blood. 'T-then what are you waiting for, R-Raijin? I am yours, Lord Zeus…I yield my innocence in sacrifice. There's no need to hold back, King Of Olympus. I promise you I am not human. I am a god in my own right. A Shinigami from the East, the Sixth Royal Guard of the Reiōkyū. What you saw this morning is merely a small glimpse of what I'm truly capable of.' Ichigo promised truthfully, emphasizing his words by concentrating on the reishi that was in air and using the beginnings of a Cero, spiralling to life between black horns, to weaken the lightning bonds that were curled around his wrists. It was not an easy task, his reiatsu was already unstable from the pleasure and the instinctual power that created the Cero.

Now, it was searing an intense heat into his skin _just_ like a blazing black sun.

Before Ichigo could tilt his head forward and aim the blast to shatter his bonds, a firm grip forced his hands above his head and pressed captive wrists into the cloud's vapour to restrict his movements. Where the lightning instinctually anchored itself above Ichigo's head and two blinding arcs of light sailed through the air in perfect accompaniment to low, rumbling, thunder. The sound was reverberating powerfully through the orange haired teen's chest, several arcs of electricity skittering painfully across tanned wrists as the god's celestial lightning bathed the entire night sky with flashes bright enough to light up the darkness. Golden orbs were gazing dazedly at the storm clouds swirling above, the sensation of falling rain so in tune with the King's presence that it felt like Ichigo's heightened senses were about to implode as knowing fingertips came to rest against the inside of his thigh and caused him to arch back needily when the god's free hand trailed a heated path down his clothed stomach. Creeping lower and lower, grabbing fingertips eventually tugged playfully on a white hakama sash as the Lord Of The Sky grinned triumphantly when Ichigo sagged in his bonds and squirmed restlessly with a deep, unsatisfied, need. Several pleas were already spilling shamelessly from luscious lips without consent, the Sixth Royal Guard losing himself piece by piece as a grounding kiss brushed the tip of his nose and a deep chuckle accentuated a purr of booming thunder.

'_Such_ bold words. There's no sensual way to seduce you is there? Very well, Kurosaki Ichigo. I accept your generous sacrifice. There is no more time to turn back.' Ichigo was surprised by how much those words aroused him, a deepening flush already settling across his cheeks as he shivered unexpectedly when a gentle touch outlined the evidence of his hardening need and a firm tug undid his hakama. Untucking a black kosode and sprawling the fabric around him in sensual folds, Ichigo hissed in strain when warm palms trailed up and down his bare sides and threw a fog of descending rapture over his already spinning thoughts. He couldn't form a single word of protest when a heated warmth slipped beneath the hem of his hakama, curling a firm grip around his arousal as he was gently coaxed into a fully hardened state and he moaned blissfully in his throat with deep approval. His heart was racing erratically against his chest, his vision blurring around the edge as his body bowed instinctively to the Lord Of The Sky's will. The orange haired teen was well aware that they had reach a point of no return. The rapture that was clouding his senses had created a shameful need within him that desperately_ had_ to be satisfied. He had already lost himself to the god's touch, tangerine strands flopping into lidded golden orbs as the Dual Deity threw his head back against a downy surface and hoped to ground himself against the pleasure for several moments of clarity.

But it was a useless endeavour, the searing heat that flooded his veins was like an unquenchable fire that no one but one god's touch could soothe away. It was driving Ichigo insane, a gentle pattern dragging a set pace up and down his hardened shaft as an agile hand guided pleated hakama down flawlessly tanned thighs and dragged expert fingertips across smooth skin. Lightning blue eyes were eagerly taking in a perfectly sculpted form that bowed beautifully into his touch, the tip of pink tongue trailing exotically across luscious lips to wet their sudden dryness as burning golden orbs locked pleading with the King Of Olympus's from behind a messy array of orange locks. Several breathless words were tumbling freely from a parted mouth, pleading so sweetly for more as the older being obliged his guest's pleas by pressing a thumb nail deeply into a weeping slit and raking blunt fingernails across a fluttering abdomen. Leaving behind no obvious marks, Zeus pressed three fingertips between saliva drenched lips to simultaneously muffle pleasured cries and coax a scorching tongue into wetting his fingers as the young Shinigami obeyed his words without question and rocked impatiently into the increasing rhythm that encompassed his arousal. It was almost too much for Ichigo to bear though, his muscles tensing in anticipation as a peak of pleasure swept through his veins unnaturally fast and threatened to overwhelm him from the inside out.

'You're quite sensitive, Ichigo.' Zeus noted absently, chuckling with amusement as lust glazed golden eyes glared at him when he staved off a premature release by wrapping a firm grip around the base of a pulsing erection. 'Tsk, tsk! There's no point in spoiling the fun before I had a chance to taste you.' A seductive baritone purred playfully against the shell of a dainty ear, Ichigo flushing crimson red when three fingertips were removed from his mouth and the God Of Lightning brought saliva wet digits to his own lips as he trailed his tongue across sensitive pads and teased the younger soul into a right state of frustration. Vibrant orange locks were beginning to adhere to pearls of sweat that gathered on a furrowed forehead, a lilting melody of breathless gasps echoing into the distance as Ichigo clawed at his own palms in distress and caused a warm sensation to drip across pale skin. Those expert fingertips were back, teasing him closer and closer to a release but drawing away and tightening around the base of his arousal just as he was about to reach the epitome of a satisfying climax. It was driving the orangette _insane_ with unbearable desire, his vision blurring with dots of black as he tried to discern the motives behind the Lightning God's maddening pattern that gave and took pleasure without truly paying attention to his sacrifice's needs.

But that all that drained away when a wetness brushed against the inside of Ichigo's thigh, only two words echoing against his ear, as he was given a second to contemplate what was to come and a single saliva-wet finger slid deeply inside him. A hoarse cry instantly echoed into the distance, lightning bonds sensing his distress as another flurry of vibrant lashes arced across the night sky and Ichigo desperately tried to shift away from the unusual sensation. Only, it wasn't working very well. A restrictive arm was thrown across his waist, a muffled sob accentuating the orange haired teen's disappointment when his unsatisfied lust was left unattended and he was forced to arch backward as a second fingertip soon joined the first and began a slow rhythm in and out to stretch him open for something much larger. Too much, it was becoming too much again as golden eyes clenched shut with strain and the Shinigami finally let the strict control around his reiatsu slip. He simply couldn't control himself anymore, something within had shattered to pieces the moment that curled fingers brushed a button of pure ecstasy inside him. The very air was becoming harder and harder to breathe, warm lips sealing with his as the younger being was distracted from the heady mixture of pain overtaking his soul and the soothing whispers that brushed welcomingly against the shell of his ear several seconds later.

Promising that Ichigo would feel nothing but all-encompassing pleasure in a few minutes, the orange haired teen rocked backwards and forwards listlessly as time seemed to slow to a stop around him. There was no way to measure minutes in his mind, his heart was racing too fast against his chest and his very soul was quivering under the Lord Of The Sky's will. There was not a single coherent thought left in his mind. Pain and pleasure had become indiscernible from each other and when a third finger slipped inside him with little resistance, a pained moan muffled quietly against stubbornly sealed lips as a warm kiss whispered upon his chain wrapped circlet and blue eyes locked imploringly with his. A clear question seemed to be shimmering in depthless pools, prompting a nod from the orangette as he whined in protest when biting teeth latched onto the side of his neck and nearly overwhelmed his consciousness with a burst of blinding sensation. It instantly cooled heated blood with icy shards, briefly calming Ichigo's rapture so that he was granted a moment's coherency and golden eyes could gaze up at Lord Zeus as he was gifted an encouraging smile. An aura of gentleness was swirling around a lithe frame, black locks tugged by the wind as the God Of Lighting brushed warm fingertips through vibrant orange locks and encouraged hakama dishevelled thighs to wrap around his waist.

'I accept your sacrifice, Kurosaki Ichigo…may the Fates bear witness.' That was the only warning that Ichigo got, a startled cry echoing deafeningly into the distance as something hard and scorching hot ripped into him. There was no time to wonder when the Lord Of The Sky had managed to undress, how he controlled the planes of air around them as rain drops glistened like diamonds across flawlessly tanned skin and the skies opened up with a burst of controlled lightning. It was simply too much for Ichigo's mind to comprehend, an explosion of black reiatsu swirling across the tips of his horns as he arched back desperately and murmured a prayer to the gods in perfect Japanese. A lulling sutra was echoing melodically into the pitch black night around them, golden eyes half-lidded with pain and pleasure as the older being gave the orange haired teen several moments to adjust to his considerable size before rocking thrusts began to reach deeper and deeper into the orangette and Ichigo was left absolutely _breathless_ with intense sensations. 'L-Lord Zeus, please!' A stuttering tenor pleaded loudly, the seventeen-year-old struggling to voice his desires as pleasure hazed eyes became overrun with instinctive lust and his hips swayed in a perfect rhythm to accommodate both the Lightning God's pleasure as much as his own.

Nothing seemed to matter in those moments except reaching the ultimate peak of their combined bliss, a scorching kiss sliding slickly over parted petal pink lips as the orangette lost any form of resistance or doubt he had possessed before. The sensations chasing across tanned skin, the darkness of a vast sky spread all around them and the wind ruffling through messy orange locks; was stealing rasping breaths from struggling lungs as a blackened vision began to fade into colourful bursts and something magnificently powerful expanded through trembling limbs. Every single emotion Ichigo had ever experienced, every colour he could think of, every sensation…nothing could prepare him for what was to come as his heart restricted painfully in his chest and his back bowed in a sensual arch. There was no time to shout a warning, his release rocked through him with such force that an instinctual lash of reiatsu shattered the lightning bonds wound around his wrists as he instinctively twined his fingers through soft black locks and welcomed a skilful tongue into his mouth as a grounding force against the world that was ripping itself apart around him. There was a carnal instinct driving him forward though, the orangette determined to hold onto his fading consciousness until a warm wetness painted inside him before he'd allow himself to be swept away by the abyss threatening to consume him whole.

When it came, nothing prepared Ichigo for the sheer force of weightlessness and howling winds that swirled to life around him. Golden eyes were only vaguely aware of an increasing storm, his heart shattering with bliss as lightning blue eyes glowed unnaturally bright and it felt like a lash of the celestial plains had just assaulted Ichigo's soul. A distant howl of rapture followed him into the waiting darkness, soft words whispering against his ears as a new and overwhelming sense of completeness settled over the orangette's fractured heart. He realized, belatedly, that nothing would be able to touch him when he was in the Lightning God's arms, nothing would ever matter if he belonged to this being for the rest of eternity…

'Yours, I am yours…' He whispered blissfully, long golden lashes fluttering shut as another powerful arc of lightning rumbled across the skies in acknowledgement… The Heavens' Bliss…

**...**

'You need to wake up, Ichigo.' A soothing baritone called quietly, causing long golden lashes to flutter open restlessly when a gentle kiss was pressed to the centre of a furrowed forehead and the haunting scent of honey, ozone and brewing rainstorms coaxed a sleeping consciousness back into the flow of reality. Depthless eyes had finally returned to their chocolate brown hue, luscious petal pink lips parting for a contented sigh as the Lord Of The Heaven's caressed the tip of sharp angled black horn between his forefinger and thumb to hopefully anchor the teen's mind into full wakefulness. 'Your ride's here, little one.' When innocent chocolate brown eyes glared at him through a scruffy array of orange locks, Zeus chuckled mirthfully as the seventeen-year-old turned around in his arms with great difficulty and snuggled back into the sheets on his stomach like a petulant child too stubborn to shake the last vestiges of a contented sleep. The rising sun's rays were igniting vibrant locks and flawlessly tanned skin in a shimmer of gold, bathing Ichigo in the light of a young godling as intense lightning blue orbs admired the expanse of naked flesh that was only partially covered by the silk sheets of a large canopy bed. Gossamer sky blue curtains where fluttering in a soft breeze, accentuating an astounding beautiful lithe frame that shivered with sensitivity and tried to draw away from his touch when Zeus trailed elegant fingertips across the dip in the teen's spine.

'You are far too tempting for you own good, child. You better wake up or I'll lose my composure and bind you to _my_ throne for the rest of eternity.' The God Of Lightning warned harshly, his crowned forehead resting between the teen's shoulder blades as his eyes were instinctively drawn towards the startling golden brand that had been seared into the orangette's lower back. The symbol of his power, a golden eagle encompassed in the outline of a curving Greek Omega; marked Ichigo solely as _his_. The child had sacrificed his innocence, love and heart so openly that the Lord Of The Sky had been granted a beautiful gift that he refused to let go of now. Only, the orange haired teen had his own duties to fulfil and quests to complete. Zeus kept his word, he was the King Of Olympus after all and no matter how tempting it was to steal this little Eastern Shinigami for himself, it would be unjust to break his promise for selfish whims and bodily desires. Whispering against the shell of a dainty air to wake Ichigo more fully, chocolate brown orbs eventually turned towards him with resignation as the younger being whined in protest when he was dragged from his blissful slumber and pointed towards the bathroom to clean up and get ready for the day. Watching a naked form stumbling from the bed with several curses, a quiet chuckle escaped the King's lips as he observed those black horns catch on the sheets and throw the teen off balance for several seconds.

He recovered his dignity quickly, vanishing into the distance with a burst of his unimaginable speed that the Lord Of The Sky had been told was called 'Shunpo' or 'Flash-Step'. Whatever it was, Zeus was impressed by it as he was given one last image of a perfect body and crowned horns that seemed more sensual in the sunlight than menacing. He didn't know who had designed the child's symbols of power but they were potent. The intricate way that those delicate chains decorated black horns and rested against a tangerine brow, was utterly astounding to witness. Especially with the gold woven so skilfully between fine cherry blossom branches and the image of a blazing black sun resting behind a five pointed cross. Kurosaki was indeed the most beautiful male that he had ever come across, those chocolate brown eyes were alive with so many emotions that it was difficult for even the Olympian King to read. But he was sure he could spend hours trying to discern the stories of melancholy, sorrow, pain, joy and bliss that they could tell. Now was not the time to get distracted though, he scolded himself. It was morning and his servants had already laid out the terrace with morning breakfast. There was still much to do, much to accomplish as the older being dressed himself in regal dark blue trousers, neat black shoes and a silk shirt that was a deep grey to contrast bronze skin and lightning blue eyes.

His laurel crown was resting atop his head, a thigh-length trench coat thrown over the chair behind him as Zeus took a seat and crossed his legs beneath the table and made himself comfortable for now. Absently sipping at a strong cup of coffee to wake himself more fully, contemplative eyes scanned the vast expanse of a cloud dotted sky as the valleys of Mount Olympus spread out beyond his palace and glittered in the early morning sunlight. It was a beautiful morning, the King's attention captured by the large winged stallion that was grazing the roses and lotus flowers of Hera's garden. The Queen Of The Heavens certainly wouldn't be pleased that Pegasus had decided to make her garden a morning snack but the Lord Of Horses didn't seem to mind his own trespass. He was pawing at the ground, looking for more as his golden coat shimmered in the sun's rays and large multi-coloured plumage spread beautiful, majestic, wings around him to make himself more comfortable in the cool breeze. He was definitely not bothered, Zeus decided…just as laid back and nonchalant as his father. Speaking of Poseidon, it would seem he had taken an interest in Kurosaki Ichigo too if he was willing to let Pegasus carry him down to Half-Blood Hill where the King Of Olympus had decided to guide his beloved next as he carried on with his quest to find the Quincy Emperor.

'It seems you have several us already wrapped around your fingers, Ichigo…it's going to make your life either very complicated or very blissful.' The Lord Of The Sky mused out loud, curling his fingertips around an elaborate Celestial Bronze dagger engraved with scenes of Olympus and encrusted with jewels and other precious metals. Endowed with the power of lightning and forged by Hephaestus several thousand years ago, Zeus laid it on the table as he looked over his gift one last time and decided that it was a good way to mark Ichigo as his even further and offer him the strength to defeat his enemies so that he could return to the Olympian King's arms safely in time. It wouldn't do for his newly gained lover to perish, even when their coupling the night before was sure to have gifted the Shinigami with the same immortality as the gods and enough strength to stand above those who threatened him. It was going to be a challenge keeping this affair secret from Hera but Zeus wasn't really too concerned…the Lady Of The House hadn't truly been bothered by her husband's male lovers before. Maybe she simply didn't feel threatened by them but Ichigo's beauty was something else, it was hard to discern his gender with those scruffy orange locks and vibrant brown eyes…perhaps that was reason why he was bestowed the title of Duality as well—.

'Umm…Lord Zeus, you are aware that a winged horse is devouring your garden right?' A sceptical tenor called questioningly, almost as if the seventeen-year-old was doubting his own words as the orange haired teen stepped over to a marble table in front of a burnt out hearth and settled his dual blades back in their rightful place by their Master's side. Dressed in the clothes he had arrived in, Zeus was quite upset that the traditional black clothes had faded to the modern array of dark green, turquoise and white that clung too provocatively to a thin waist and accentuated a perfectly lithe frame that had bowed so sweetly into the all-encompassing rapture he had been granted the night before. Controlling himself was going to a problem indeed. But he merely waved his newly gained beloved over and offered him a seat across from him, a gentle smile curling across pale lips as the Lord Of The Sky glanced towards Pegasus who had sensed a new presence and walked across a marble terrace to nuzzle the top of an orange head affectionately. Kurosaki Ichigo's reaction was most amusing, chocolate brown eyes widening with surprise as the Lord Of Horses made friends with his new charge and seemed far more interested in the plate of strawberries that was laid out on the table before them.

'He says that you smell like strawberries and death, Ichigo…he likes it and wants to adopt you as one of his own children.' The bewildered look that the King Of Olympus was given was classic, lightning blue eyes flashing with amusement as he shook his head in disbelief and smiled tenderly. 'There is much to learn in the world of the Greeks Gods, child. Including the Lord Of Horses over there, he's been sent by Poseidon to carry you down to Camp Half-Blood where you'll be able to get some help with your quest in finding the Quincy King.'

'I'll keep my promise to assist you, even provide you protection should you need it. You offered me a magnificent tribute and in return, my appreciation shall be represented in the gifts I grant you and the love you have already conjured up within me.'

'So finish your breakfast, young godling…there is much to learn and much to do. Just as long as you promise to return to me, I'll watch over you from Mount Olympus and await your presence again.'

* * *

><p>1* - Heika – KingYour Majesty  
>2* - Matte – Wait<br>3* - Shitsurei – Pardon me  
>4* - Watashi ga shitte irushi te i nai – I don't Know<br>5* - Yamme te – Stop It  
>6* - Raijin-sama - 雷神 Lightning God in Japanese<br>7* - Sora ga yoi – It's Fine  
>8* - Dōi shi masu – I Accept or Do as you please<br>9* - Onegai – Please  
>10* - Sarani – More<br>11* - Sora-Shin -空神 Sky God  
>12* - Ore wa – I want<p>

So there you have it, thank you so much for reading. I truly appreciate it and I'd be eternally grateful if I could ask for a small review for all my hard work. It would mean the world to me. Other than that, please don't be afraid to ask questions if you don't understand anything, I'd be more than happy to explain things just as this story was left off to carry on if I wish in a sequel.

Hopefully I'll have one more story before the Christmas Holidays, as for the pairing…if I could ask for a vote in my polls I'd also appreciate that. I'm a bit stuck in that aspect.

Yours Always

Chocolate Carnival


End file.
